Avatar's Creed
by mindmeld1650
Summary: The war is over and the whole team is enjoying the peace, except for one. Toph soon finds herself in a deadly world where numbers of people want her dead. Aang will be her only hope, but can he get to her in time before things get out of hand? Taang
1. Chapter 1

Avatar's Creed

Before word part one

Well yes, here is the next story I am writing, but I am sure most of you are wondering 'hey what about mindmeld's Of Clouds and Rocks story?' well, I am sorry to say I am cutting that story even shorter due to the fact I just don't like how the story flows. So I will probably make it seven or ten chapters. I can actually promise that this story will be about one hundred percent better, because it has action _and_ romance. This story is much easier to write as well.

Before word part two

Okay! My next story is here! Yes, in case you are wondering the title is quite similar to the game Assassin's Creed (one of my favorites). It is also very similar to the game; just it doesn't take place in the holy lands during the crusades with an assassin named Altair. Instead this story takes place about four years after the war against the fire nation ended. Which means the ages of the characters are as follows: Aang: 16, Toph: 16, Katara: 18, Zuko: 20, Sokka: 20, Suki: 19. This story is also mainly Toph-centric, but the other characters are also focused, but Toph is basically the plot line of the whole story. This will be of course a taang story, and zutara is thrown in as well. And so we begin in the thoughts of Toph when she is 20…

Chapter 1: An offer that can't be refused

_Choice… Such a simple word when I think about it. This ability that every human is capable of is said to separate us from animals, which act on instinct and don't make their own choices. We can, however, make all the decisions we want. The hardest part is when we must decide if a decision is good or bad. Then we must choose our path. The strange thing is the line between good and bad is so often faded, that there is bad in good, and good in bad. Four years ago, I had to make a choice… I wasn't sure if it was good or bad, although I think it was an offer I couldn't refuse. It was back in Ba Sing Se…_

Toph woke up that morning rather groggily. She sat up and yawned, stood up and took a bath. It wasn't very much like her to do anything hygienic, but every since her famous destruction of Fire Nation airships, she had gained fans and followers, she should probably look clean for them too.

When she was washed, she dressed herself in the green and beige kimono she had, rather than the tunic she always wore. She then fixed her hair and left the apartment for her usual morning walk.

She then realized that she didn't sense Aang anywhere in the apartment, she figured he had already left for the palace and was helping with treaties. He was a rather different boy now, although he was maturing into a man, but none-the-less, he was different. He was quieter, sometimes more tired, and he rarely talked. He would have conversations with her of course, but they were lacking.

She knew he was like this due to the fact Katara and he had broken up, it was mainly Katara who had decided it. Aang wasn't completely heart broken, but the naïve airbender still didn't know why she broke up with him, which was bugging him for so long.

She knew the answer to that as well, but couldn't bring herself to tell him. Toph knew that after a while, Katara had developed feelings for Zuko and she seemed to have longings for him (she wouldn't have been to surprised if the two of them already had an affair).

Of course, both of them had left a couple of months ago to look for Zuko's mother. Since Zuko helped Katara, she would help him. But there were obviously other motives too. Sokka and Suki had both already left to Kyoshi Island (she also wouldn't be too surprised if Suki was going to have a little bundle of joy coming).

This left both Aang and Toph alone in the apartment with each other. Much to her surprise, she enjoyed being with him, they were after all best friends, and during the war, they didn't have much time to spend with each other and hang out. Now they could, and it was in her opinion, they best days of her life.

The streets were slowly beginning to fill with more and more people, most of them waving a and yelling things like 'It's Toph, the Blind Bandit!' or 'The metalbending hero!' and even, 'Hail, airship slayer!' she enjoyed the attention she attracted, the only thing she didn't like were the boys that she could tell were looking at her, but their eyes were drifting all around her body.

It made her feel rather uncomfortable, somewhat flattered, and extremely angry. When she had started to… well, 'grow' she had a feeling that things would change, including everyone's reaction to her looks. She did have the occasional drunk proposer (some young, some old, which was very scary). She refused them all of course, she'd rather have a husband who didn't stare at her all day.

She was distracted from her many thoughts by what she knew was a hidden man in an alley way, and he had a knife. His body heat was slightly cooler, which meant he was hiding in the shadows in dark robes. She casually waked to the alley way and turned, walking down it waiting for the man to strike.

When he had moved once, she hastily turned, and trapped his arms and legs in rock braces on the building behind him. She ran to him and put one hand on his throat, and the other in the air ready to strike if need be.

The man laughed, "Very impressive, the master was right about you."

"What master? Who are you? Why are you here?" she bombarded him with questions.

"My master leads the brotherhood, I am a scout, and I am searching for you, the legendary Toph Bei Fong." He answered all of her questions with complete calmness.

"What do you mean by the 'brotherhood'?" she asked.

"We uproot evil from the world, we could have tried to stop Ozai, but he was too much, and we stood no chance against his full might. There are new dangers appearing, and the master wants you to meet him so you can help us." He answered for her.

"Why don't you just get the avatar to help you?" she asked.

"Because the avatar won't bother helping with _our_ methods. If you would come with me, I can take you to our master and he can tell you what can be done to protect the world." The man finished, waiting for Toph's reply.

She was wary of this man, but if she went with him, she could learn what was going on, and if anything went wrong, well, she would take care of it, "Fine, take me there." She commanded.

"As you wish." He obliged. She released him from the bonds and he led her to an ostrich horse and the rode off out of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang had a severe cramp in his hand. He was also very tired. He had gotten up very early that morning and flown over to the palace to help verify and sign treaties. When he had finished, he took the pile to the Earth King, Kuei.

"Thank you so much, Avatar Aang." He said gratefully, "You have done so much. I take it you will go back to the apartment to see your girlfriend?"

"My what?" he replied aghast.

"Your girlfriend, the blind girl, Miss Toph." Kuei said back to him.

Aang smiled, "You're mistaken, Toph and I are best friends, and we're not together."

"If I were you, I would get together with her, she is a very beautiful young lady, and she would be perfect for you. I find that you both look very, well, _cute_ together." He pressed on, making Aang feel very, very uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll keep that in mind, so I guess I'll go now." Aang said back to the King, bowing politely and then leaving the palace, flying back to the apartment.

When he walked in he yelled, "Toph, I'm back." When there was no answer he figured she was on her morning walk. He shrugged and decided to make a big breakfast for the both of them, he had gotten much better at cooking over the last few years and made their meals most of the time.

He walked over to the stove and fire bended a fire and took out bowls, plates, and utensils. As he cooked, he couldn't stop thinking about what Kuei had said. "We're friends, nothing more." He said out loud to himself, hoping it would reinforce the concept, but truth be told, he did have a small thing for her.

He couldn't exactly help it, deep down he had a soft spot for the earth bender. She was funny, playful, enjoyable, and extremely pretty. He tied his best not to stare at her at times, due to her more mature appearance. Her gentle pale skin always glowed radiantly in the moon light, and her raven hair looked so soft and smooth, she had indeed become a beautiful young woman, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, he would like to be with her.

* * *

Toph had arrived at the location of the so called 'brotherhood'. When she dismounted, the vibrations that came back were that of a huge fortress, with at least a hundred or more people moving through it.

In the central courtyard there were men practicing with swords, guns, and other weapons. Inside most people seemed to read or study.

The man beckoned to her and she followed him inside to an upper level of the castle. She was led to a cloaked and hooded man who stood over his desk, reading a piece of paper on it, he looked up and smiled at the girl before him. All Toph could tell was, he was old, very old.

He looked like a kindly grandfather, even the smile seemed of a grandpa happy to see one of his grandchildren wanting to play with him. He had a graying beard, and a bald head. His eyes twinkled blue, and he had withered skin, but he seemed unusually nice.

"Hello, Toph Bei Fong," he bowed, he had a strong voice to make up for his elderly appearance, "I am Wan-Shu. I am the leader of this entire brotherhood."

She did not bow back, instead she yelled, "I'm getting fed up with this whole *censored* secretive brotherhood thing! What or who are you guys?"

Wan-Shu was not taken aback, instead he replied politely, "We are a brotherhood of assassins, and we specialize in making the world a safer place."

"By killing." She supplied for him, not entirely concerned with the fact she was amongst hundreds of trained killers.

He smiled and said to her, "We do not kill those who are not our targets, it is not our way, nor do we kill for money, we kill those who are a danger to the security of the world."

"What do you need me for?"

"We want you to become the first sister to the brotherhood. We know of your remarkable talents and want you to join us."

"That isn't happening." She retorted bluntly. Turning, she walked away, but as she knew, at least ten other hooded men appeared some with swords, some with guns. They obviously his in the shadows, but she knew of their existence in the room, if it wasn't for the fact she was so busy concentrating on the conversation she could have realized what they were armed with and how to fight them. She wanted to strike, but she had to submit, for now. "Fine, I'll join." She said to them, turning to face Wan- Shu.

"Good, I'm pleased." He replied, a smug smile across his face.

"But, Aang will be wondering where I am, he'll come and stop you." She told them in a 'know it all' tone.

"We've already thought of that." He began. "You will go back to Ba Sing Se, once you are there, you will have three days to come up with an excuse to leave for good. If you do not, we will kill you. And don't tell the avatar what is going on, if you do, we'll know, and you will suffer the consequences."

The deal sounded fair enough, and it was exactly what she wanted him to do. "Fine, take me back to Ba Sing Se then." An escort took her back to the ostrich horse and it rode back to the capital.


	2. Excuses and memories and advice

Chapter 2 Excuses and memories and advice

All the way back to the city Toph racked her brain to think of a viable excuse, and one that could be a loophole or code that Aang would understand. She had to somehow insinuate that she was in danger, without breaking the rules set up for her.

There were other things though, if she couldn't imply in some way she was in danger, then she could join the assassins, but when she did, every target she would leave a mark, something that Aang or someone she knew would know.

When she arrived at the apartment, she smelled food and sensed Aang, sitting at the table with two places set, one for each of them. Her food was all laid out for her and he was reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of tea (they were delicious now that he took a few small lessons from Iroh).

He looked up at her and smiled, "Glad to see you're back." She smiled wearily and walked to her room. "Um, Toph, your breakfast is here."

She said back, "Sorry, Aang, I'm just really tired and I need a nap." She walked back to her room and he realized a couple of things. First of all, Toph never, ever said 'sorry Aang', second, she almost never ignored her breakfast, third she was rarely tired after a walk. It didn't take much for him to figure something was definitely wrong. He had been living with Toph for the last four years, he know how she ticked.

Putting down the paper and tea, he stood up and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Toph, I know there's something bothering you. We're best friends, you don't have to lie to me. Don't shut me out."

"It's nothing, trust me." She said to him and flashed him a smile.

He then gave her a hug, and rubbing her back he said calmly, "I'm always here for you. Please, don't just let something bother you without telling me. I care about you."

She hugged him back, "Thanks Twinkles, but seriously I'm fine." She then broke away from the hug and went inside her room and closed the door.

He shrugged and shook his head, _it must be a girl thing_ he thought to himself. He knew that Toph had gone through many changes, he was the one who actually told her about those changes three years ago, more or less…

* * *

Toph was lay back on several pillows in the living room of the apartment. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she really didn't care, life was pretty good. Aang walked in and said, "Hey Toph, can we talk?"

"Sure, grab a pillow and sit down." She said to him, gesturing to several pillows near her. He did so and sat.

"Listen, I think its best if I tell you some really important things."

"Like…" she pressed him on.

"Well, now that you're getting older, you'll notice that things about you will start to change and…"

She stopped him mid-sentence, "Aang! You don't have to tell me this stuff, Katara already gave me this talk like a year ago!"

"She what?" he exclaimed. "I spent an hour preparing that for you!"

She started to laugh, "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Sorry, its just that, I was about to receive 'the talk' from my best friend, do you know how awkward that would have been?" she told him through fits of laughter.

He forced a smile, "Well yeah I guess."

"I can only imagine what living with you will be like." She said to him, patting him on the back.

* * *

He snapped out of his memory and smiled at what she had said. Living with her was probably the best times of his life. They always had good times, they hung out, they played games, pranks on each other, and she was the best person to be around. Although he knew all her mannerisms, behaviors, and reasons, he still couldn't fully understand how her head worked.

* * *

Meanwhile Toph paced her room. More and more she became frustrated with what was happening. _He just had to tell me all that!_ She thought angrily to herself. _Now he gives me all the mushy friendship stuff! Of all times, why now?_ She had to think of something to do, and finally an idea popped into her head, _Iroh!_ Quickly she jumped out the window of the room and ran to the teashop. She went in through the back entrance and saw Iroh pacing back and forth in front of at least twelve other tea makers who were all brewing a specific tea and Iroh was making small corrections to each person as he passed by them.

When he saw her he smiled broadly and walked over to her, "There's my little lotus flower!" he said happily.

"Hey, grandpa dragon." She greeted him with a nickname she was still trying to make for him. "What are you doing?"

"I am training several other tea makers to help me run the shop. I'll eventually need all the help I can get to serve all of my customers. But I take it you're here for more than just tea."

"Yeah, I'm having some problems, you see, I have something very important to do, it's kind of like soul searching I guess, and I don't think I can tell Aang about it, but I'll feel bad about lying to him."

"Hmmm… This is a dilemma, but I can see one thing that you can tell him."

"What?"

"Think about, you need to make amends with your own past if you are going to do this soul searching thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but where are you going with this?"

"Tell him you will have to go to your parents house, and then go there while you soul search, it will no longer be a lie, and you don't have to tell him what you are doing."

She smiled, "Thanks for the advice, Gramps, I needed it." Instead of bowing she gave him a hug.

"I wish you luck, my little one." He said to her as she ran back out the door. He sighed and smiled, turning back to his apprentices.

Toph ran back to the apartment, she finally had an idea, and it would hopefully work perfectly.

A/N yeah I know this chapter is shorter than the others, they always will fluctuate in size. Well anyway, come on guys (and girls)… tell me what you are thinking about this story… I really want to know! There's only one way to do that… REVIEW!


	3. An interesting night

Chapter 3 An interesting night

A/N- Okay, just to let you people know, this will be a zutara chapter (you didn't think I was going to let you zutaraians down did you?). It's a little weird especially at the end. It's also a little rushed in my opinion. It's still good and very relevant to the rest of the zutara plot line and maybe even some of the taang plot line. Also the ending has a very simple and implied innuendo, just as a warning.

Katara sat behind Zuko on their ostrich horse. Her arms were around his waist and she was slowly drifting into sleep with the steady up and down motion of the animal. They were on a mission to find Zuko's mother. He had told her what his father had said on the day of the eclipse (about his mother being banished), and finally his father had told him where he had sent his mother.

She was sent to the outer stretches of the earth Kingdom, so that's where they were riding. Katara had never seen him so determined in the entire time he had joined them.

She owed him a lot, especially after how he helped her find who killed her mother. She felt bad for the new fire lord that sat in front of her. It was horrible to know that for all those years that your own mother was far away from you, when you thought she was dead.

Finally they stopped hear an inn, and he helped her off and took their stuff upstairs to a room they would stay in for the night. She enjoyed the quality time with Zuko. They had been through a lot together, from beating Azula to helping him relax during the tension and anxiety of being fire lord, and when Katara broke up with Aang. It was a hard decision, but he helped her through it.

When all their stuff was in the room she looked at him and said, "Hey Zuko, thanks."

"For what?" he asked bewildered.

"For everything, you've done so much that no one can do."

He chuckled, "Not really."

"Yes, you have. You ran away from the fire nation to join and helpthe avatar, you taught Aang firebending, you helped me when I was looking for the man who killed my mother, you saved me from Azula, you even have restored peace to the fire antion, and you helped me through my break up." She replied to him, counting everything off on her fingers.

"Yeah, well, you helped me. Back in Ba Sing Se, you showed me that I could be more than what I was. You were going to help me after all the bad things I've done. Even though I betrayed you guys, which I will always regret, I'll never forget how you trusted me when no one else but my uncle did. Trust me, you've done more than what I have." He told her with all honesty.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Zuko walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers. He cupped his hand on her cheek and put the other on the nape of her neck. She began to put her arms around him but then she pulled away, "No." she said, "This isn't right, there's you and Mai."

He looked down, feeling bad and then looked at her, "I'm not sure if I even care about that. It can be us, maybe it would work." He tried to get closer to her but she stopped him.

"The Fire Nation will feel conflicted about our relationship, no matter who I am. They wouldn't want you to court someone from the water tribe." She said to him.

"I'm the Fire Lord, its fine, they'll respect it." He pressed on.

"_No,_ Zuko, that's it, final; end of story. No more discussion about this." She said seriously.

He nodded, "You're right. I was way out of line. I'm sorry. This never happened."

She nodded with him, "Good."

To change the mood, Zuko asked her, "Hey, I'm going to get a drink, you want to come too?"

"Sure why not, but not too much, I get pretty crazy when I drink too much." She replied. He smiled and he gestured for her to go first and they went downstairs to the bar of the inn.

Although they did have a little more than just one drink, more like seven.

"Hey Katara." Zuko said to her, his language rather slurred.

"Hmmm…" she managed to get out groggily.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" he asked.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so." She was also quite slurred.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." He got down on one knee, "Katara, I am head over heels in love with you. Will you marry me?"

She smiled delightedly, "Yeah, let's go right now!"

It only took them about two hours to get married and the official documents. He carried her back to the inn, still drunk, and set her on the bed, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked her.

She grinned slyly, "Let's see what you got fire boy!"

A/N- Told you it was a little weirder than most zutara chapters. Now, if you do have questions (which I'm pretty sure you do since the chapter is a little rushed than most other chapters I write, cut me some slack though, I took the time to edit this the night before my first midterm exams) simply ask them all in the reviews, so click that review button till it hurts! Also apologies for the weakness of the zutara, like I said, it's not my all time favorite pairing, but I try. And don't forget to REVIEW. I won't post a new chapter until you give me at least five to six (or more trust me I'll appreciate more) reviews. Yeah, that's right I am pushy. Now what are you waiting for… click! Click like your life and all of the taang and zutara shipping status depends on it (which it kind of does).


	4. A decision made

A/N- Hello people of ! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. There are so many things going on now that I'm going mad! The good news is things will start to calm down and I'll be able to write more.

In other news, apologies for the last chapter, it was extremely lacking in dialogue, scenery, mental pictures, etc. I especially don't care much for the nondescript marriage scene that seems to come from no where because they are both drunk, but I can promise you it is a HUGE plot device in the zutaraian part of the story.

In the meanwhile, we're back to taang again…

Chapter 4 a decision made

Aang just walked in the house with the morning paper in his hands. He was still contemplating about the other day's events and Toph's strange behavior. When he sat down, Toph opened the bedroom door and walked in, an unusual sense of determination written all over her face. Before he said good morning she said to him, "I have something to tell you."

He put the paper down on the table and smiled at her, "I'm glad you do. What is it?"

"I'm going to be gone for a while." She said to him.

"Why is that?"

"I'm going back to talk with my parents, but I'm going alone, they might still be angry at you."

Aang seemed relieved and nodded, "That is a very wise decision. So why were you so afraid to tell me?"

Toph knew this question would come out, so she had prepared for it, "Well you see, I'll be gone for a long while, there is a lot of discussion to be going on. One of those things is the fact I am of marrying age." She then saw the understanding and downcast face on Aang.

"So that is what the problem is, you're worried about your parents marrying you away."

"I'll try and negotiate with them, but they will be really firm with this since they want a male heir to the fortune." She explained.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then." He sounded very sad and disappointed at such a last minute decision.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone only for at the least two or three months, if I don't come back by then, come and check on me, okay?" she said to him. This is where she discovered the loophole. It would take a while, but in two months when Aang didn't find her at the estate and learns that she was never there, he would realize that she lied to him for some reason and would search for her and hopefully find her and lastly help her kill the assassins.

"Got it, deal." He replied, shaking her hand. "Guess that's settled trhen." he clapped both hands together and continued wioth, "How do you want to spend your last day here? Earthbending practice, playing some pranks, or how about…"

She cut him off, "Flying."

"Huh?"

"I want to go flying, might as well learn to get over the fear now, right?" she said to him.

Aang grinned happily, he always wanted to share the skies with Toph, "Okay, I'll get Appa saddled and…"

"No, just us on your glider." She interrupted.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I don't know what you did with the real Toph, but okay!" she smiled as he grabbed her wrist in one hand and his glider in the other and took her outside, "Hold on tight!" she wrapped her arms around him as he opened his glider and jumped and before she knew it she was soaring through the skies. At first it was terrifying, but then she realized Aang would never drop her. She had absolutely no reason to fear the vast expanses all around her. They flied for hours on end. She never realized how freeing it was, it was just them, two of the best friends together, where no assassins, treaties, politics, or anything could stop them.

He landed gently on the ground and Toph let go of Aang and smiled delightedly, "That was perfect!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it's not time to go to sleep yet, come, I have an idea." He then grabbed her wrist and led her down to the fountain, where all the lights were lit and made the water glow radiantly in the dark.

Toph knew where she was and asked, "Um, Aang… why are we here, I can't _see_ any of the lights or anything."

He grinned, "Stop focusing on seeing, and just listen." She did as he asked, and it was strange. She could hear they water trickling and the serene splashes of water on water. It not only looked beautiful to the eyes, it was beautiful to the ears as well. She felt him take her hand, and she could feel his rhythmic heartbeat blending in with the water.

Then she just let herself go. She allowed her ears to hear everything, birds, children, running water, other heartbeats; it was a harmonious sound that could never be repeated with instruments.

When they finished they went back to the apartment. When they got inside, Aang took both of Toph's hands, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I won't be gone forever, Twinkles." She tried to sound confident, but she could still feel the lump in her throat.

He then pulled her into a small embrace; she dug her face into his chest, crying into it. Aang then picked her up and walked her over to the bed and put her down of the mattress and then walked over to the other side and lay down next to her, bringing the blankets over them. He put an arm around her and caressed her arm with his thumb. "Good night, my earth angel." He whispered although she had already cried herself to sleep.

A/N- yeah, a little short, but give this story some time to develop, it gets better.

REVIEW! (by the way)


	5. More Advice and training

A/N Argg! I'm sorry guys (and girls) this took FOREVER to post. I've been busy, sick, and almost went into avatar fandom recession and almost lost the will to write (shiver). But no need to fear, I'm back and I'm still writing! So, with out further ado… Chapter five…

Chapter 5 Advice and training

They next morning, Aang helped Toph pack for her journey. When he did a final check and was satisfied she had what she needed, he led her out the door. "Guess this is goodbye then." He said to her.

"Only for a while." She tried to say back, but the lump came back. They then threw themselves into each other into large hugs, crying into each other, "Keep practicing, Twinkle Toes, you might make an earth bender yet." She managed to say through her tears. It took them a while to break apart. Finally when they did, Toph began to walk away until Aang put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around and pressed his lips against hers.

When he pulled back he said desperately, "Please, Toph, don't leave. I love you, I know it." It almost didn't feel like him to just blurt out his love to Toph, but it was all true.

She didn't say a word; she only turned her head away and ran off, leaving Aang alone, for the first time in years. This was the only time she wished she wasn't blind, so this way she wouldn't have to sense Aang looking hopelessly at her as she ran away from him.

Soon she was gone and Aang went inside the house and slammed the door, yelling loudly. "Arrgghh! I'm such an idiot!" he shouted. He kicked the table so hard that it was flung to the other side of the room and broke. He needed help and he needed advice. He needed Iroh.

* * *

He entered the Jasmine Dragon and saw Iroh sitting in the kitchen studying how his employees in training served the customers. He walked to where the man sat and he greeted Aang with a warm smile, "I am happy to see you here." He said contently to Aang.

"Same here." Aang said, just being around Iroh made him feel relieved.

"I have a feeling you came here for more than a drink." It was not a question.

"That's exactly why I came." Aang replied, "You see, Toph just left and before she did, well, I sort of kissed her and told her I love her."

Iroh then said, "I see no problem in that."

"But she ran off, and she'll be gone for months, and she has to discuss the marriage thing with her parents, and…" before he could go on Iroh held up a hand.

"Perhaps, if you are so worried, you should talk to someone who can give you advice with the ladies."

"That's it! Sokka will help me, thanks!" Aang jumped up, encouraged with some new hope and ran out the door to saddle up Appa and fly to Kyoshi Island.

* * *

Toph arrived again at the fortress of the brotherhood. She returned to the library where Wan- Shu was waiting, "Ah, Ms. Bei Fong, I'm glad to see you have returned."

"Don't expect me to treat you scum bags with any respect." She spat back at him.

"I suppose I shouldn't, all we need is your talent." He replied calmly. "You will be given a room and training clothes. When you join us as an assassin you will be given the proper robes. First, you must take your primary lesson from me. You must learn our creed."

"What is it? Kill everyone till there is nothing left?" she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled, "No, child, there are three rules: The first is what separates us from cold blooded killers; Stay your weapons from the blood of an innocent. This means that you can only kill the target we give you or any of his body guards or followers that cause you harm, but the target is your fist and foremost priority. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't kill _every_thing."

"The second is highly important for your safety and others: Stay unknown, become the blade within the crowd. Tell no one of your mission, only we may know."

"Fine, don't go shouting 'hey I'm an assassin!' next?"

"Last and most important: Don't do anything to bring harm to the brotherhood."

"Got it, don't bring back an army." She summarized.

"That is all I have to teach you for now. Here is your teacher, Won- Hyo." He gestured to a man who was elderly and bald with no facial hair. He walked to Toph.

"I am honored to train you, daughter of the Bei- Fong's and sister to our brotherhood" he bowed low to her. "Please follow me to the training courtyard. I would like to see what you can do." He led her to the training circle, where the sound of wood against wood could be heard and the shouts and exhales of fighters could be heard as the assassins- in- training fought with wooden swords.

When they saw Won- Hyo coming they stopped and bowed to him. He gestured to Toph and said, "This is the newest addition to our brotherhood, Toph Bei Fong. I wish to see her current skills so that I will know how to train her in her weak points. Yan, I want you to…"

"No." Toph stated.

"Excuse me?" Won- Hyo asked politely.

"No, I want to take on all off them." She said. They all gaped at her as if she were crazy.

"Toph, they are all quite experienced, and I rather you not use bending, the swords can still be quite painful as well." He pleaded with her to reconsider.

She smiled smugly, _Idiots, they don't even think I can handle myself. There are only five of them. I'll feel bad when I'm done hitting them, but then, after all they are killers, and so I'll keep hitting them anyway._ She grinned at her thoughts and grabbed a sword. "Come on boys, we don't have all day. Oh yeah, don't hold back." She stood in the center of the circle. The five other students surrounded her as Won- Hyo watched both nervously and intriguingly.

She held up her sword and waited… One student charged at her swinging the blade to hit her torso, she blocked it and span in the other direction to elbow him in the ribs, he howled out in pain. She span again, this time all the way around him and swung her sword at his legs, causing him to buckle down, then with another swift attack, she hit him in the back of the neck. If these were real blades, he would be dead.

The other four and Won- Hyo watched in astonishment. Another student charged by attacking with a downward swing at her head. She raised her sword high to block and swung it around to his waist, then simply tripped him. The third tried a similar tactic, but she simply blocked and kicked him hard in the stomach with such force that he fell over the railing of the battle circle.

The forth was disarmed quickly, and she just punched him hard in the stomach and he doubled over and she just elbowed him in the back and he fell to the ground. The fifth lasted the longest, just five seconds, before she incapacitated him with a kick to the groin. The she was about to kick him while he was on the floor, Won- Hyo entered the circle and ran over to stop her, but when he put a hand on her shoulder she tore his hand away with such force she heard a satisfactory 'crack' and a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

Wan- Shu watched with another man, "She's quite promising, wouldn't you say?" he asked the other man.

"I suppose, but she still has a long way to go." He answered.

* * *

A/N- Ehh… I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, it went a little quick, but hey, I gave you some action right?

Sorry if the kiss at the beginning was really unexpected, I was going for the same stupidity Aang had back in the day of Black Sun when he kissed Katara.

If you were wondering, yes, Won- Hyo is the name of a Tae Kwon Do kata.

Please leave a review, if you don't I might go into another recession, which means a long time before the next chapter.

Oh and by the way, please no negative reviews, and if you must, try to make it positive by telling me what was so bad about the story. And if you can't find anything to say to make the story better, hit that little 'X' button at the top of your screen to exit out, and don't leave a negative review.

And for those who DO leave reviews, please at least give me something more than, "Great job" or "Keep going" tell me what you liked and disliked, give me some feedback, It might make the next chapter even better!

Thanks!


	6. Realization

Chapter 6 Realization

Light entered in through the window in the room Zuko and Katara were in. Zuko felt something very warm and soft against his bare skin, he could also smell some sort of perfume and it also felt like something was on him.

He opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. When he could see again he noticed that Katara was sleeping peacefully on top of him, her head on his chest. _What's going on…_ he thought to himself _why is she… wait, do we have clothes on! Oh my gosh!_ Finally he began to realize what was happening, but before he could get up, she woke up and analyzed the situation as well.

She obviously understood what happened much quicker, because she jumped off the bed, wrapping the sheets around her. "ZUKO!" she screamed at him, "I can't believe you!"

"Katara! Please, I swear, I don't know how this happened!" he begged her, wrapping another blanket around his waist and stood up to face her.

"You have ten seconds to figure this all out!" she yelled at him.

He quickly began trying to remember what happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was getting a drink and…

"Three, two, one…" she was about to attack when Zuko held up his hands.

"Wait, I know what happened…" he took a deep breath, "We were both drunk, we obviously have no recollection of what happened last night, we weren't ourselves."

"Oh, that makes it _all_ better now!" she yelled sarcastically, raising her hands in the air for emphasis.

Zuko then noticed the glint on her finger, "Katara, do you have a ring on?" he walked over to her and took her hand in his and then noticed the ring on his hand, "Oh, Agni." He said under his breath.

"Zuko, please don't tell me we're married." Katara said politely.

"About that…" he tried to start.

"WE'RE MARR…" she tried to scream before Zuko put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want the whole world to know!" he said in a whispered tone.

"We're married!" she said, this time much more quietly.

He looked around and saw a couple of papers on the nightstand. He walked over to them and picked them up reading them both, "According these papers, we are married." He held them up to show her.

"We have to destroy them and the rings." She said harshly, taking hers off, looking at it disgustedly.

"This is just our copy, we have to get this whole thing canceled so all the paperwork is destroyed and it will be like none of it ever happened." He said to her.

"Fine, let's get dressed; we have a mission to complete. Let's find your mother, then take her back to the fire nation and then we will get this thing canceled and finished." She suggested to him.

"Good idea, the faster the better too." He agreed.

Within the hour they were washed, dressed, packed, and riding off to the Earth Kingdom Coastal city of Thyber where Zuko's mother was thought to be.

They had been riding for hours stopping only to eat and rest. They barely said anything to each other since the inn the silence between them seemed to be deafening.

When nightfall came, they still rode, but Zuko felt Katara's grip on his waist loosen and tighten again as she slowly feel asleep and woke up again and again.

He figured it would be best to stop and rest for the time being. He set up camp and made a fire for supper. He handed Katara her bowl of food and as they had done for most of that day, they ate in silence.

"You know," Zuko said thoughtfully, breaking the silence, "I never actually thought I'd get married, one way or another. I never had any girl experience since Mai, but since we mutually broke up, I wondered if I could continue the royal family.

"I also never thought" he continued, "that I would ever, well you know, have _that_ kind of experience with a girl before. I guess I just want to almost thank you for both, even though this is just becoming a huge mess." He then waited for her reaction,bracing if she would strike.

She put down her bowl and chuckled, "Well, back in the South Pole when I was growing up, we, the girls, were taught to want to marry a man who could provide for us and become great warriors. The ones who could hunt, fight, and even pass their ice dodging ceremony the first time with outstanding success. Except when I heard about the stories of the earth kingdom nobility and royalty, of princes and princesses, I wanted to marry one them instead.

"Well I suppose I got my wish and actually did marry royalty. Even though I had no intention of it or to be with you, maybe I should thank you for that." She looked at him and he looked at her. They both made half smiles.

"You should get some rest, I'll clean up." He said to her. She nodded and got in the tent. After her put out the fire and clean and put away the bowls he got in the tent and looked at Katara with a sad face. He leaned over and gently kissed her, "I'm sorry." He whispered and then went to the other the other side of the tent and fell into a nightmare induced sleep.

A/N hope you liked this chapter. It shows a little bit more of a different side of a zutarian marriage and relationship. Apologies for the shortness, I always seem to have trouble making long chapters. Hopefully I'll get better at that.


	7. How to wield a blade

By the way, I don't own avatar or any things that have to do with Assassin's creed.

Chapter 7 how to wield a blade

Toph stood in front of Wan- Shu, who was sitting at his desk in the large study. "I was impressed at your exhibition yesterday." He said to her. "Unfortunately, Wan- Hyo won't be able to train you due to his injuries. So, I have arranged for a new teacher."

A man stepped forward and said to Toph, "My name is Tylan. I have much to teach you, so let's not delay. Follow me." He took her to her room.

It wasn't much, just a bed and nightstand and a couple of candles (although she wouldn't need that). What stood out the most in the room was the table that was against one of the walls.

The table contained a whole arsenal of weapons that Tylan led her over to. "As an assassin," he began, "You will need to be acquainted with the weapons you will use on your missions." He picked up the first two items, which were two wrist gauntlets.

He held them up, "These are your stealth blades and are the main weapon you will need to kill your targets. They are built with a retractable blade. We think that you can go one step further with these and metal bend the switch to extend the blade rather than waste time using your hand. We have also custom made these for your arm size." He put them both down and moved to the next blade.

He held up what seemed to be a short sword, but curved. "This is the short blade." He explained, tilting it in his hands. "This can be used to fend off several opponents at once and is great for quick and rapid attacks, but I would not suggest blocking with it." He returned the blade to the table and moved onto the smaller looking knives.

"These knives have been aerodynamically designed to be thrown and are quite useful when trying to quietly dispose of far away targets." He then pulled the sword off the table, "This of course is your sword, your most basic weapon, and tool for survival. I will do my best to train you in this art." He put the sword down and moved to the last two objects.

"If your throwing knives fail you, or if you should run out, these are the louder, but just as deadly counterparts." He held up the pistol, "This is a 'revolver' it can hold up to six bullets and be fired very quickly in the hands of and expert gunslinger." He put that down for the rifle, "This, you will find useful for long range kills. It will hold up to seven bullets and will also fire quickly and accurately." He put the rifle down and turned to face her.

"I will teach you not only how to wield these weapons, but I will also teach you survival training, first aid, firearms training, stealth, chemistry, interrogation, the art of using fear, and more." He turned to leave and faced her again, "I will be back to get you tomorrow at sunrise. That is when your training will begin every day." He then left, leaving her alone.

She sat down on her bad and drifted into sleep…

* * *

She was in the apartment in Ba Sing Se. Aang walked in the door, he looked younger than he usually did, but then she remembered, this was the day after Aang beat Ozai.

She knew immediately she was dreaming, but there must have been a reason for it, so she didn't bother to wake up. He walked up to her and pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he yelled.

"What'd I do, Twinkles?" she retorted.

"You nearly got yourself killed! That's what happened! I almost- I almost lost you." His voice cracked at the end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she couldn't finish, the lump in her throat was too big.

"I just can't lose you again; I won't _ever_ lose you again."

* * *

Those words echoed in her dream until she woke up with a gasp. She could feel beads of sweat on her face. She was panting and closed her eyes (even though she couldn't see in the first place). _He won't lose me ever again_ she thought to herself. _He always did love me, even back then, and I broke his heart. I ran away from him._ She clenched her fists together; _This place and everyone in it will pay for this. I will use everything they teach me against them, I will _not_ lose Aang._

Early the next morning, she heard a knock on her door. "Get up, we start training now. Get your sword." It was Tylan.

She went to the table where all the weapons where located. She picked up the sword. She was rather surprised at how well it suited her. It was crafted perfectly for her size.

She met Tylan in the training circle. He didn't waste time with words, instead he just attacked her. She held up her sword to block all his incoming attacks. He was obviously more skilled than any of the students she had fought.

It only took him a few more minutes to disarm her, but she would not stand for defeat. In one fluid movement she took his sword and broke it in half and sent a pillar for his chest, but he was ready and jumped out of the way and tripped her to the ground with a circular sweep on the ground.

He stood over her and shook his head, "You are pathetic. NEVER use anger or revenge as a weapon. It clouds all judgment and will lead to your downfall. Get up, now." She stood up and he nodded, "That's enough blade work for now, there is more to learn." He turned and walked away, leading her to the greenhouse.

When they entered he gestured to all the plants in the greenhouse. "These are all crucial plants you can find everywhere. They all have important sap, seeds, leaves, and more that will help you. Some are poisonous, killing in only minutes. Some can be used to drug someone quickly. Some can heal wounds, or be used as painkillers.

"It is my job to make sure you know the difference between each one so if you need to use them, you can without a second thought…" he began teaching her for at least three hours, going through in detail each and every plant before them.

Next he taught her basic chemistry and chemicals. He taught her especially how to make homemade explosives with basic goods around the house.

After that he taught her survival skills and how to stalk prey, so they practiced on saber tooth moose lions (for the added danger).

Next he taught her the art of stealth. She needed to learn to identify and take out the real threats around her in order to properly take out any body guards.

This training went on for weeks, learning so many things and then being tested on each one. She was surprisingly talented at her skills as an assassin.

Soon she found herself a master at the things Tylan had taught her. He had changed her from being a skilled earth and metal bender, and also a professional killer. Tylan had to teach her one last thing before he believed she was ready to go on a mission. She needed to master the way of the sword. She would only master that when she proved herself in front of Wan- Shu in a match with her and Tyaln accompanied by four other experts.

That same match was set to be in two days, and she spent her time preparing for it. When the match finally came she once again stood in the circle, her sword raised, and facing five master sword fighters. The only one she actually knew was Tylan.

The tension broke when two of the swordsman charged her, she effortlessly blocked their hits. In one swift movement she disarmed one and tripped the other.

The third attacked and again she finished him off by breaking some ribs. The fourth was a slight challenge, but in the end she sent him flying out of the circle.

She had barely broken a sweat, but now Tylan was up to fight, and she prepared for the worst. It was a brutal fight, he was putting everything he had into his strikes; it was as if he really was going to kill her. Surely enough he knocked her to the ground and held the tip of his blade to her throat, "You are pathetic… You're not ready to fight yet."

He sheathed his sword and turned to walk away, but she wasn't finished. She pulled one of the throwing knives she had armed herself with earlier from her sleeve and threw it at her master.

It landing square in his back and he immediately crumpled to the ground and removed the bloody weapon from his back. He was speechless, he couldn't even move. She stood up and took her sword and walked over to him, "I think I won." She said coldly before bring her sword down to kill him. _One down, so many more to go_ she thought grimly.

Wan- Shu was watching and began clapping slowly, "Very good, child. You are ready to join us and become an assassin. You now have the killing spirit. You are now ready for your first mission."

"I'm ready." She said bluntly, she was in a daze.

"You are to go to Omashu. There you will find a former assassin now turned mercenary, Takal. He is a threat to the brotherhood and needs to be dealt with. There is someone in the city who will give you more information once you arrive."

She nodded, "I won't waste another second." She went back to her room and began to arm herself. She donned her black robes and put on both stealth blades. She also strapped the short blade to her back and four throwing knives to her torso, two on each side. She also took two pistols and a full belt of ammo and medical supplies and lastly her sword.

She saddled an ostrich horse and rode off for her first mission.

* * *

A/N- What did you all think…? I liked this chapter, it was really epic. Hopefully the flashback was good and it made sense. Sorry if the fight scene was a little more violent than I intended.

By the way, Tylan in my mind looks somewhat like Kyle Katarn from Star Wars (I definitely don't own that.)

Any questions, comments, concerns, whatever… REVIEW!


	8. Old friends part one

I don't own avatar or assassin's creed

Chapter 8 old friends part one

It only took about two weeks for Aang to reach Kyoshi Island. Since Appa hadn't flown in a while, the bison was so eager to get in the sky that they made only two stops before reaching the island.

Aang made sure to land in the forest clearing near Sokka and Suki's house, he really didn't want any publicity. He walked to the small house and knocked on the door. Sokka answered it. He was a little taller than he used to be, with bigger muscles and a growing goatee.

When he saw Aang he smiled toothily, "There's my buddy! Suki, we have company!" he put an arm around Aang and walked him into the house bombarding him with questions.

When Suki came in to stop Sokka before Aang went insane from all the questions, Aang had noticed the slight bulge on her stomach. "Suki," Aang said almost too quietly, "Are you…" he pointed at her enlarged belly.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm having a baby!"

Aang smiled with her, "That's great, but didn't you both get married recently so how did…" he realized the answer to his question before he asked it.

"Well, we had to make immediate wedding plans when we heard about our little bundle of joy." Sokka said, turning red.

"Well I'm really happy for you guys." Aang assured them.

Sokka nodded in thanks. "Well what brings you here today? Also, where's Toph, last we saw her was with you."

Aang looked down, "That's what I came to talk to you two about." Aang told them the entire story. From when Toph started to act strangely, to her deciding to leave to see her parents, and finally when he told her he loved her.

There was a long moment to silence before Sokka spoke again, "Aang, we all know I'm not one to always be serious, but now would be a good time." He took another deep breath before continuing, "I was wondering whether or not something would grow between you and Toph. I had an even stronger feeling that you would be the one to harbor these feelings first, and that she might not be able to return them.

"What you have to do is simply find her and do whatever it takes to win her heart. Tell her every last thing you feel about her." He finished, waiting for a response.

"Well, what's there to tell her, I just said 'I love you' there isn't much else I can do!" he said hopelessly.

Suki spoke up, "Aang, sometimes actions speak louder than words. Give her something that shows you love her, something sentimental, and something that will mean something between both of you."

Aang thought about it for a while. He eventually nodded. "Thanks, I really needed that advice. I think I'm going to see Bumi next in Omashu. He might be able to help too."

He gave each of them a hug and patted Suki's belly. He ran to the forest and jumped into the air and landed slowly on Appa's head. "Yip, Yip!" he whipped the reins and the bison flew off to Omashu.

_I can never seem to understand girls. I guess it's because I'm a monk I guess. But Toph isn't just some other girl like Katara was. Toph is… well, Toph. She's everything. She's my teacher when I need to be taught and friend when I need to have fun. She cares about me when I'm down. She gives me a hug when I'm lonely. She never leaves my side when I'm upset. But now she's gone when I need her the most. Not seeing to her is killing me. I feel like I haven't been sleeping even though I have been. Every day my heart feels like its being torn right out, I _need_ her. She's the only person on the planet who can fix this._

_I just wish I new this all before it happened. I should have realized I loved her. That first day I saw her. The way she fought with confidence on that arena. When I finally met her, she was breathtaking. I never knew it until now. I just hope it isn't too late…_

A/N- Yeah, the chapter's short… But I'm going to make it up! Two words: Double… Post! Yep, chapter nine is here too! I felt bad for being so inactive for so long… I just had so much work to get done… Trust me when I say a lot. I have a research paper, tests galore, etc. Anyway… please hit that forward button and read chapter nine 9 (then review it).


	9. Killing Takal part one

I don't own avatar or assassin's creed

Chapter 9 Killing Takal part one

Toph jumped off her ostrich horse about a mile away from Omashu. She looked too conspicuous and would never make it past the gates so she would have to sneak in on foot. It wasn't really a hard task; she just had to tunnel underground and come out behind the walls in the shadows.

Once all said and done she scaled one of the buildings and began skillfully bounded from building to building until she found who she was looking for. After listening to the city and sensing all the life forms she identified another assassin not too far from her position.

When she found him he started immediately briefing her, "Wan- Shu has sent you to kill Takal. This man was once one of us, but when he left in favor to become a mercenary, we sought justice.

"Ever since the war ended, he makes his money by using a small team of mercenaries to aid him in destroying caravans in any city or trade route he can find. This will be a good opportunity for you, simply find when his next raid will be and plan to kill him while he is distracted. I wish you luck, sister." With that, he ran off to leave her to her own thoughts.

Her best options were to search out the city for any mention of Takal, or learn if any caravans would be approaching soon.

She began at once, springing from rooftop to rooftop listening carefully for important information on her target. When she finally heard the word 'raid' she locked on to that conversation and quickly ran to get closer to the source.

She stopped not too far away from the two men that were talking, "Is everything ready?" one man asked.

"Yeah, Azkul has been sent to scout for how far the caravan is and will report back later." Replied a second, much burlier voice.

"Wait, why Azkul? What happened to Daji?" asked the first man.

"You know how Takal is, always so paranoid. He sent Daji away, thought he was part of a conspiracy or something." The second one answered as if it were a common thing.

The first man sighed, "Well we better get back before we are suspected of conspiracy as well." They walked away silently and Toph's thoughts began racing again.

_So this mercenary guy is a bit paranoid. Perhaps I can exploit that and make it his downfall._ She thought to herself. She sat down on the roof and began to listen again for more mention of Takal.

In about an hour she heard someone mention the name 'Azkul' again she locked onto the conversation. It was the same burly voiced man this time he seemed to be talking to a merchant.

"Tell Azkul the caravan will arrive by noon. I'm sure of it." Said the merchant.

"We have to make sure of that, we need to make sure the ambush is perfect." Said the mercenary.

"Fine then, but I want a cut of the money you get." The merchant said greedily.

"Deal." The other man said bluntly.

"I'll come by your camp at nightfall." Replied the merchant. With that the mercenary left and the merchant closed shop and walked away. Toph made chase and quickly attacked him in an empty alley way.

The merchant quickly submitted after the first few punches. He sat crouch cowering with his hands over his head, "What did I do?" he cried out with fear.

"I want to know where Takal's camp is." Toph demanded.

"I- I don't know what you mean!" he said, now shaking.

"Lies! Tell me now before I'm forced to kill you!" she pulled out her pistol.

"Okay! Okay! Please just don't kill me!" he screamed.

"Then tell me!" she yelled back.

"Takal has his camp set up not to far away from the main gates. He is hidden by a lot of rock cover; it won't take too long to find it." He said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Good, now, Takal won't know that we had this conversation, because if he knows; I'll know and then _we_ have a problem."

He nodded his head quickly and scrambled to leave.

Satisfied with her information she made her way to the city gates, her plan already formed.

She was able to tunnel her way out of the city and decided to hide herself amongst the many rocks and hills. Noon was still hours away so she allowed herself time to relax since she felt worse by threatening the merchant.

She never threatened any human being with death, or at least death with a gun. It made her feel like she was someone she wasn't. "Stupid Twinkles, his stupid monk like ways are rubbing off." She felt a pang in her heart and her hand clutched her chest, "Ouch." She said, inhaling sharply, "That was weird." She said out loud to herself.

She shook it out of her head and lay back to drift off. Again her dreams were memories from the past. When things were simple and good…

* * *

She lay on a hill top with Aang in the area behind the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. This was where they would practice earth bending or just to get some fresh air.

It was very early in the morning and the sun was still rising up. Aang had his hands behind his head, his gray eyes gazing at the clouds. Toph just had her hands folded on her stomach and unlike Aang, her sightless eyes stared out into the sky, seeing nothing.

Out of no where he asked, "What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"What's it like," he repeated, "To not see. I get to see the sky, the ground, all the colors, everyone's face, you name it, and I can see it. But, you…"

She grinned, "Don't rub it in." his face became downcast, "Just kidding twinkles." She punched him lightly. "It's hard to explain I guess the whole blindness thing. I guess it's like closing your eyes and never opening them again."

"Don't you ever get scared or feel lost or something?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Pfft… Me scared? Come on, it's _me_ your talking about, Aang. Trust me; I'm fine with the whole thing. I never regretted being blind."

"Why is that?" he asked her.

She turned her head to face him, "Because if I wasn't, I would have never met you."

He looked back at her and smiled, he felt very touched by that sentiment. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "If it's any consolation, I'm happy you're blind too. I don't know what my life would be without you."

She smiled, "You'd probably be the wimpiest avatar ever." She smiled with her and she nuzzled her head against his chest and slowly fell asleep, feeling safer than she had ever been, in his arms.

* * *

Toph woke up with a gasp as she had before at the fortress. She was sweating again and the pang in her heart felt worse.

She shook it off and felt the sun and realized it was an hour before noon. She ran to meet the caravan…

A/N- So what'd you think of that? Trust me… it will get better and better as the chapters go on… I'm not sure, but I think somewhere in this chapter names got mixed up… hopefully I'm wrong, but what ever… Review by the way!


	10. Killing Takal part two

Chapter 10 Killing Takal part two

Toph's plan was relatively simple. All she had to do was delay the caravan so that Azkul would have never seen it. When Azkul reports that he never saw it, Takal and his paranoia would take over casing chaos. Amongst the chaos she would just jump in and kill him.

She ran quickly to a point far beyond the camp and far from the look out point where Azkul was stationed.

She felt the vibrations of the caravan and made a rockslide preventing a straight run through. The man jumped off the seat of the carriage and sighed, 'Looks like I'll have to take the long route then." He shook his head disappointingly and got back on the seat and turned around.

She smiled at her handiwork and made her way to a vantage point of Takal's camp. Thirty minutes later Azkul came back, fear notable in his voice when he approached the man who she figured was Takal. "The caravan never arrived, sir."

"What?" Takal yelled at him, outraged.

"The caravan never came, it must be late." Azkul said quickly to his commander.

"Hmm… this could be true," Takal stated calmly, and Toph sensed the relaxation in Azkul's stance. "It could be true or, IT'S A LIE!" he yelled, pulling out a knife and holding it to Azkul's throat. Several of the other men gasped while others began murmuring. "You thought you could trap me! Make me look for the caravan then kill me from behind!"

"We would never!" proclaimed one man.

"Silence!" Takal screamed. "I will not be betrayed by my own men!" with that he slit Azkul's throat and Toph grimaced as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground. "Let this be a lesson to all of you!" he pointed his finger at them, "Anyone else who dares to oppose me will end up like him!" he pointed to the body. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" one said, saluting him.

"Let your will be done!" another shouted.

"Good, now let's ready to…" That's when Toph stepped in. All heads turned to her and Takal's eyes widened with fear, "Kill her!" he yelled, pulling out his sword, "Kill her now!" the last six remaining mercenaries took up arms. One of them pulled out his own blade and joined Takal's side. Two more to the left carried rifles and took aim while another two to the left stood defensively with their swords.

She charged, the two riflemen fired, but Toph surrounded herself in rock armor. When the bullets did nothing, she sent the rocks at the swordsman to the right, killing them, she then threw two knives at the gunmen and another knife at the guard next to Takal and before he could react, Toph jumped into the air, extending the stealth blade, and sent the blade plunging into Takal's neck.

His eyes widened even further and he fell to the ground, "You are a fool." He managed to say, "A fool for joining those… monsters. You've become one of them." He then took his last breath and died.

Toph looked around her, eight men lay dead, including Azkul and Takal. She was able to kill seven out of the eight within seconds. Her hands were stained with blood she fell to her knees and began to weep. _I'm a killer now,_ she thought savagely, _No better than Takal, Azula, or even Ozai_. She then stood up and wiped away her tears. She got high up above the killing scene below her and sent rocks down to destroy the camp and cover the deaths.

She then mounted her ostrich horse once again and rode back to the fortress for her next mission…

* * *

Toph point of view when she is twenty…

_And that was how my first mission worked. I was a killer now. Tylan was different; he was determined to kill _me_. I had to make sure he never tried that again. This time I didn't kill out of self defense, I didn't even kill because of what happened to Azkul. To this day I don't even know why I did it. It was like a whole new part of me came to life and took over._

_I was no longer the same earth bender I used to be, I was a killer; a trained, professional, cold blooded killer. I fought without a second thought, no hesitation. I knew exactly where to strike to immediately end the fight._

_Sure, I had learned the potentially lethal forms of earth bending, but did I ever practice them before… no. At least until then._

_I remember what Aang once told me long ago, just days after the war. It was the same thing he once told Katara he told me. He said, 'It was scary, _I_ was scary' he told me this when he had no control in the Avatar State, or barely any control._

_The same went for me. When I felt the blood on my hands, I new I had become something completely deadly._

* * *

Aang was resting in Appa's saddle. He was still en route to Omashu. He was dozing off, letting old memories resurface…

* * *

Aang lay on his side on the uncomfortable desert sand. He was angry, period end of story. What was he angry at? Everything.

He was angry at his stupid idea to leave Appa undefended while _he_ had to go into the stupid library. He was angry at the sand benders for stealing his life long animal guide and sending him to Ba Sing Se to be sold there. And he was especially angry at…

His head perked up when he heard footsteps behind him, "Aang." He heard a small voice say weakly.

It was Toph, he said nothing.

"Aang I know you're angry at me, and I'm sorry for what I did. I should have tried to save him, there had to have been another way, but I messed up, I'm worthless out here." She sniffed a couple of times.

_Wait, is she apologizing? She never does that, and is she crying?_ He thought to himself. He got up to face her, and it only took one look at her tear strewn face to melt his cold heart, "Aw, Toph, no- please… please don't cry." He knew it was useless for him to say that. He simply walked over to her and put his arms around her, "its okay." He murmured in her hair, "I know you did your best. _I_ should be apologizing, not you. I had no right to yell at you and blame you for what happened. This is _not_ _your fault_" he made sure to put emphasis on the last three words.

"But…"

"But nothing," he countered, "I promise to never yell at you like that again."

Sure enough a year later after defeating the fire lord, on that same date, he returned to the apartment with something behind his back and walked up to Toph and said, "Happy anniversary!" he pulled out a small bouquet of roses for her.

"What are there for?" she asked.

"This is our, or my, anniversary to remember to never yell at you again. It has been exactly one year since… well you know. I just wanted to make sure to tell you that I'm still sorry for yelling at you, and I never want to do that to you again." He explained gleefully to her.

"She took the bouquet form him and inhaled the sweet sense (even as tough as she was, she _loved_ roses, she had told him they were his favorite). "Why do you need to tell me again?" she asked.

"Because, I suspect we'll be living together for a _looong _time. You're bound to tick me off again." He grinned at her and she punched him.

"You know me al too well, Twink- Aang." She embraced him tightly, "Don't expect too many of these by the way." She told him making him grin contently once again.

* * *

"Ah!" Aang gasped out, clutching his chest, feeling the painful pang he felt there. "That hurts." He decided to shake it off when the pain went away. "Huh, wonder what that was all about?"

A/N- Well there you go… Toph's first assassination, pretty cool, huh? Anyway, I'm putting up chapter 11 too, so therefore another double post! It's mainly because I'm off schedule with this story, of , it's up to chapter nine, on my word document I'm on chapter 27… so I need to pick up the pace if I'm ever going to get this story posted.

Anyway, make sure to leave a nice review for me!


	11. A blessing

A/N- okay guys/girls… Here is chapter eleven… oh and by the way keep in mind Zuko's age and Katara's age before you rant about this chapter (refer to chapter one for ages if you forget).

Chapter 11 A blessing

Zuko opened his eyes immediately once the sun hit them. He rose off his sleeping bag and noticed Katara wasn't in the tent. When he looked outside, he saw her playing with a small amount of water from the stream, simply letting it flow around in the air.

"You're up early." He noted as he sat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep well last night, it's been like that for a while, I'll get better though." She told him.

He nodded his head mindlessly. He was just happy they were on talking terms again. Things were still strained, but they were getting much better, hopefully nothing would make it worse, but of course it did.

Katara held a hand up to her mouth and another to her stomach. She looked queasy and ran to the stream and vomited. "Katara!" Zuko shouted. He ran to get two towels, one to wipe her mouth, the other he dipped into the cold water and wiped her face.

"It's fine." She managed to say.

He still looked uneasy; concerned she might get sick again. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a nod, "Yeah, I must have had…" her eyes widened in shock, "Oh my." She immediately stood up and began to pace back and forth, muttering something under her breath.

"Katara… are you sure you're alright?" Zuko asked, getting up to put a hand on her shoulder.

She finally stopped, "Oh, spirits, Zuko… the insomnia, the heightened appetite, the stomach pains and vomiting… that all means."

Zuko caught on immediately, "Katara… you aren't…"

"OH SPIRITS!" she yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Zuko was stunned silent; he didn't know what to say.

She glared at him fiercely, "You…" she growled, running to punch him. He quickly grabbed both fists and held them tight within his hands.

"Katara, please, try to relax…" he tried to persuade her, but she kept struggling.

"Relax! You want me to relax? How do I do that do you suppose?" she yelled at him, trying to break free of his grip.

"Please, let's just talk." He said calmly again.

"What are we going to do with this baby? Do you know what this will cause? The fire nation and water tribes will all be enraged by this! I can't have this baby and take it with us back to the fire nation and raise it with you! And I'm certainly not giving my baby away!" she ranted.

"_Our_ baby." He corrected.

"What?" she gasped in fury.

"It's our baby, not yours. And _we_ will raise this baby together. I don't care what the fire nation says, I don't care who ANYONE says. Our child is a blessing." He explained to her.

"Zuko, what part of 'we are not supposed to be husband and wife' do you not understand? You and Mai are supposed to be married and have kids, not us." She told him.

"Katara, things have to change then, perhaps we shouldn't end this marriage. We should have the child and go on from there." He suggested.

"Let's actually make sure I'm pregnant first though." She said a glimmer of hope in her voice. Perhaps she was just ill, nothing more.

He nodded and packed up camp and rode off to the nearest medical facility. Katara went in while Zuko waited outside.

In an hour she came back. She said nothing, she only nodded.

He didn't say anything either, instead, he kissed her passionately; again she was tempted to melt into the kiss, but instead pushed him away. "NO!" she said sternly. "This isn't right. This whole thing isn't right.

"Listen, and listen clearly. First we are going to find your mother, and we will tell her nothing about this, then we will take care of this marriage, then I will go alone to the south pole, and raise the child on my own their. You will go back to the fire nation, and do what you _should_ be doing."

He said nothing for a while and finally took one of her hands in his and put it against her belly, "Please, Katara, listen to me. I don't care about Mai, the fire nation, the water tribes, or anything but you and our baby. You two are the only things that matter to me on this planet.

"I beg you to understand that. I will accept these terms you have made, but I ask you to at least consider staying married to me and having the child with me at your side. We have a while to go before we even _find_ my mother."

"Fair enough, don't get your hopes up." She said coldly.

Again they rode for hours before setting up camp and Again Katara took her side of the tent and fell into a deep sleep while Zuko looked at her, anguished. _What have I done?_ He asked himself. _I just keep ruining her life. I know she is ready to be a mother, but she wasn't ready for all of this to be sprung at her at once._

He crawled over to hr and kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly, "I'm sorry, I'll find a way to make this all up to you."

* * *

A/N- did the older ages help? Well anyway… I actually didn't want to have the whole Katara being pregnant thing, but I felt better considering her age (being 18). Plus I also had a friend who suggested the idea. Again, I don't expect this particular chapter to be well- liked, but trust me this has a point to it (and it even might become important for another story I might write later).

Well, if you could leave another review (I enjoy all of the story subscriptions, but I want to know what about the story made you want to subscribe).


	12. Deadly science

Chapter 12 Deadly Science

Toph finally arrived back at the fortress and entered the library where, as she figured, Wan- Shu was waiting for her. "I have heard of your success, child. You have done well. Most of our best students cannot do what you accomplished."

"Spare me the pleasantries," she spat back, "Just give me the next mission."

"As you wish… You now must go to the fire nation where you must deal with a mad scientist whose experiment could spell disaster."

"How so?"

"He is making a fire bomb to replicate the fire that can be created by Sozin's comet. Imagine that power, but used whenever a man wills."

Toph realized the magnitudes of such a weapon. If someone got their hands on that weapon, even the avatar himself would have problems (again she felt a pang in her heart at the thought of the avatar, but refused to show any pain).

Wan- Shu continued, "This man might not have body guards, and he might not be a serious threat by himself, but his inventions are devastating. Use caution when trying to deal with this particular target."

"I'll be back when the job's done." She said, turning and leaving as quickly as she came.

As she rode for the western reaches of the earth kingdom for a barge to the fire nation, she began to contemplate the physical pain she felt whenever she had a simple thought of Aang.

Again, the sharp stab in her heart made her inhale sharply. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself silently. "If he wouldn't have kissed me that day, I would be fine, I just feel guilty that I left him without any explanations or goodbyes."

_Or maybe it's because you wanted to kiss him and keep him over anything else._ A small voice in the back of her head suggested.

"What? No! That's not what I felt at all."

_That_ is_ what you felt. You just never realized you love him back, and you're too afraid to tell him and admit your feelings. You're the strongest earth bender in the world, but you can't even speak what your heart wants you to say._

"I don't believe that."

_Yes, you do._

"I don't even recall these feelings or even where they developed."

_I'm sure you can remember._

She could remember. It was during a festival Aang took her to in Ba Sing Se…

* * *

"I still hate this whole festival thing. I really don't wan to get all dressed up for it." Toph complained from the other side of the door.

"Aw, come on." Aang pleaded, already in his suit. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Fine, just give me a second." Not to long later she stepped out and Aang gaped at her. She wore a beautiful red velvet dress that went a little above her knees and left her back and shoulders bare. She also let down her hair for the occasion, something that she rarely did, but Aang liked the look on her.

Although she always looked pretty to him, tonight she was _gorgeous_. "Wow." He managed to say, "You look… wow."

"Did I overdo it?" she asked, spinning around.

"No, no not at all." He assured her, "You look stunning."

She blushed at his statement.

"Well, lets go, I want to show off I'm with the most beautiful girl in Ba Sing Se." He held out his arm and she wrapped both of hers around it and followed him to the festival.

Street lanterns glowed luminescent and the laughs, cheers, and conversations of people could be heard all over the place. The food even smelled particularly delicious.

As they usually did every day, they had a good time, racing each other every once in a while to the next food vendor or game, playing a couple of pranks on some un-expecting people, and even messing up a cabbage vendor's cabbage cart.

At one particular game, Aang won Toph a stuffed badger mole, "For you." He said, holding it out for her.

"You don't…" she tried to say.

"Just take it." He said, smiling. She did as he asked and took the stuffed animal from him and held it against her, enjoying the comfy plush.

Finally the fire works came out as Aang marveling at all the colors, he felt Toph wince on each explosion, _Oh crap!_ He thought to himself in sudden realization.

He quickly got her to a secluded location for the both of them, "I almost forgot you had such sensitive ears, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No big deal, Twinkle Toes. Toughest earth bender, remember?" she finished, pointing at herself.

"Even the toughest earth bender has her weaknesses. That at least shows your human." He told her wisely.

She gave him a playful shove, "I have to admit you know how to show me a good…" he didn't allow her to finish. Unexpectedly, he went into kiss her and held her tightly for a few seconds, it wasn't very serious. When he finally pulled away she finished, "Time."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "It was just the mood and all, and you looked so beautiful and just us here. I got caught in the moment. I…" she put a finger to his mouth.

"Relax." She said calmly. "I'm not going to kill you. I can tell your not lying anyway, so Lets just pretend that didn't happen, kay?"

He nodded, "Okay then."

"Come on, it's getting late." She said. Finishing the 'date' properly, she clung to his arm again as he walked her to their apartment. He led her back into their room and she signaled for him to turn around so she could change. He did as he asked and waited until she said, "Okay, I'm good."

She was in her gold nightgown she got as one of her many gifts from the earth kingdom. Aang did the same, getting into his nightclothes (he really didn't care if she was looking or not obviously).

When he was also dressed, he pulled back the sheets on his bed and was about to clothes his eyes and go to sleep, when she saw Toph lie down on his bed rather then hers. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you mind, I wanted to, well, cuddle." She said.

He honestly thought she had lost her mind, "What?" he asked, hoping she was feeling alright.

She smiled, "Oh just shut up and go to sleep." She pushed him back down into a sleeping position and cuddled against him.

"Okay." He said, pulling the sheets over them, "Sweet dreams." He said and she mumbled a response before quietly snoring.

* * *

This time after she left her memory, she fell of her ostrich horse and yelled in pain. The memory was too much for her heart (emotional heart people, don't forget that) to take.

Not too far away, Aang lay against Appa's leg as they rested before continuing to Omashu. He also screamed out in pain, no memories, instead he could feel her pain too.

* * *

A/N- Okay listen… before you flame me for that flashback… let me remind you, these flashbacks serve several purposes (some of which I can't tell you or it would ruin the story) but this one I can tell you about.

It tells us all that Toph and Aang can be put through almost anything and still be good friends after all. It shows how tight nit they are, and how closely bonded they are. Do you get that?

Anyway, for those of you who don't want to flame me for that (even for those who still do) what'd you all think? Remember, the only way to tell me is through a review!


	13. Doing some research

* * *

Chapter 13 doing some research

Toph eventually did make it to the ferry in time and after a very uncomfortable trip as a stowaway on a wooden ship on rough water (Toph's most hated things) made it to designated Fire Nation Island.

As she expected, another informer showed up, "I am glad to meet you in person!" he said excitedly, "I have heard of your previous success, I hope you will do as well now too."

"I won't be able to if you don't give me what I need to know." She said to him very harshly.

"Of course, I forget myself at times. On to business then, eh?"

"…"

"Well then, your target, as far as we know, has no name. So we just call him the 'professor' due to his immense knowledge in most scientific studies. As you might have been told, he is planning to manufacture a bomb that can replicate Sozin's Comet all over again."

"Do you know what he is using to make the bomb?" she asked.

"We believe he is making use of a chemical known as napalm." He answered

"Good, that's all I need to know." She said and ran off. She had a rather simple plan to find the so called 'professor.' All she had to do was see if any of the main ingredients on napalm was being delivered in mass quantities to any one location.

Of course, first, she would have to learn how it was made. So she took a trip to see a nearby university. She stealthily entered into the science wing and snuck up on one of the chemists who had just finished putting some papers away when he turned to face her and gasped, startled by his unexpected visitor.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" He said with a quivering voice.

"I need a lesson." She commanded, "On how to make napalm, or at least a main ingredient of it."

"Well, that's simple enough. You see, napalm is a flammable jelly like substance, and is very useful. Once it sticks to an object it continues to burn on it. It's very dangerous. One of the main components of it that makes it so flammable is gasoline, a lot of it. Without it, it wouldn't be any near as flammable." He explained, without hesitation.

"What do you think its purposes of it are militarily?" she asked.

"Well napalm can work like artificial firebending, and a lot of it would make for a dangerous fire." he answered.

"That's all I need to know. We never had this conversation." She flicked him two gold pieces that she had to pickpocket earlier.

She then had to go to the local docks and found a shipping man on break. When she approached him, he eyed her and her weapons suspiciously, "Anything I can do for you, miss?" he asked cautiously,

"Yes, I need to know if you've had any large imports of gasoline lately."

"Yeah, we've had more than the usual norm of barrels lately. Any reason why you ask such a suspicious question?"

"Because I need to know where a lot of those barrels go."

"I'm not allowed top give that information to anyone, but if you're willing for a little drink or a date, maybe…"

She sighed, now she had reason to threaten, especially now that there was no one watching. She pulled out her pistol and pulled back the firing pin, "can you tell me now?"

"Yeah, I think I can." He answered.

"Good, now where are the most going?"

He looked through a stack of papers. After a few minutes he said, "There's a factory not too far away from here. It's about five miles east and…"

"That's all I'll need." With that, she walked away.

As he watched her leave another man came in about five minutes later, "Will she take the bait?" he asked the shipping man.

"Yep, she's going right where you told me to send her. Now you said I was going to get a reward out of this." He stated.

The other man smirked, "Of course, here it is." A gun shot went off; the shipping man fell to the ground, dead.

"Whoops, wrong reward.' The man said and left.

A/N- Oooh… Cliffhanger, huh? Probably not, but in any case, ha I did it again! Double post (this is the second post by the way), I really have catching up to do, so I'm going to keep doing double posts until around chapter 17 or 22. Anyway, please review (I'm going to keep asking, and I won't stop until I see that review number go way high! So you want me to stop? REVIEW!)

Oh, by the way, yes, the small little bit of napalm is true (a couple of simplicities made though), but it is VERY dangerous, so don't try it at home, thanks to Wikipedia for the info.


	14. Old friends part two

Chapter 14 old friends part two

Aang finally made it to Omashu and was happy to see Bumi again. There's nothing like a crazy old king to make your day better, right? Appa was outside eating his fill of food to compensate for the long journey. Meanwhile Aang barely touched any of his food as he explained to Bumi everything that had happened.

When he finished his long monologue, Bumi chewed thoughtfully on another leg of chicken. Aang waited for an answer, and was wondering if Bumi even heard a word that had been said. Finally the old king spoke up, "Well, it seems like you have quite a dilemma." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked quizzically.

"What?" Aang asked back, completely lost at what Bumi had asked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bumi repeated himself, still in the same quizzical tone.

"I came to you for help, though. I have no idea what to do; I was hoping you would tell me." He replied, raising his arms for emphasis.

"Aang, you can give a man a fish and feed him for a day, or you can teach a man to fish and feed him for life." Bumi explained, "I can't just give you the answers. _You_ have to give _yourself_ the answers."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Aang questioned.

"I think you already answered your own question." Bumi said, and wild grin appearing on his face.

"I what?" he asked, baffled.

"You just answered your question." Bumi said contently.

"I don't…"

Bumi gave a small sigh, "Aang, you told me that she was going to her parents to talk about her life in her family. One of the biggest things they will talk about is who she is going to be married to."

The key word, Aang realized, was 'married' and he realized what he asked, _and how do you _propose_ I do that?_ That was his answer, "You want me to propose to her!" he exclaimed triumphantly in answering the question. "Wait, you want me to _propose _to her?" he asked, now mystified at Bumi's take on the situation.

"Well, you love her." Bumi reasoned.

"Yeah, but…" Aang was cornered. Bumi was right, he did love her, but why couldn't he come to face the facts that he loved her and just propose to her. The answer was simple: rejection.

It was then that things started to click in his head. He remembered what Suki had said; _give her something that shows you love her, something sentimental, and something that will mean something between both of you._ And then there was Bumi's idea to propose to her, "I'm going to get some rest." Aang said to his friend absent mindedly.

As he left, Bumi shook his head, "He'll learn eventually."

Aang sat in his room, his thoughts racing. "Something special, something special.' He repeated to himself under his breath. He then looked at the airbending necklace he made for himself. "Perfect." He sat at a nearby desk and spread out a piece of paper and began to write. He wrote everything he felt for her: _She makes life better, and richer, and more beautiful than it ever was for me. She comforts me, she talks to me, and she is my life. I can't stop thinking about her, and I want to be with her every minute of everyday. I want to spend my life with her; no one else can replace her, absolutely nothing. I won't stop loving her, no matter what happens. She is more precious than silver, gold, or any other gem on the planet. She will never leave my heart._

He wrote on and on, scratching out any words he didn't think could convey what he meant. He continued to furiously scribble, refining what he had written, until he deemed what he had was perfect.

He then used part of the rock wall and chipped a bit of it off and sharpened it. He took the point and began carving into the round piece of wood. It took him at least five hours to make his work of art flawless. When he was satisfied with what he had, he smiled at his master piece.

Aang then jumped at the voice behind him, "I'm sure she'll love it." It was Bumi.

He smiled, circles under his eyes, but he looked better than he had for a while.

"She's very lucky." He assured him.

He nodded and stood up, hugging Bumi goodbye and walked to Appa preparing to jump into the saddle.

"Aang, by the way…' Bumi called out to him, "Omashu has received troubling news that there was an assassination of a group of mercenaries, I'd be careful. People are starting to think that this assassin will be after large targets like you or me…"

"Or Toph…" he muttered to himself. "I have to find her quickly, Bye Bumi, yip yip!" with that Appa flew off.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that to him earlier, oh well." Bumi shrugged.

Aang's sense of contentment vanished with the news Bumi gave him. "Another thing I need to worry about, suitors and assassins." He said to himself. "Most of this is my fault. If I knew that she would actually go to her parent's house with enough influence from me." Again, another painful memory surfaced…

* * *

"Toph…" Aang said softly at breakfast.

"Hmm?" she mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Do you mind if I give you some advice?" he asked, almost warily.

She swallowed, "I don't see why not?"

"I really think you should see your parents." He said, very quickly, bracing himself for her explosive reaction.

To his surprise, she simply stated very solemnly, "I'm not going back there, ever."

"But…"

"That's final."

"I seriously…"

He went too far. She stood up, overlooking him, "I said no. I never want to see them again. You don't know what it was like, Aang. I was a prisoner in my own home. I had no friends, I essentially had no family, and it was like I had no life. I was just stuck in existence, just some human life that had no need in the world. I don't want that to happen ever again."

He nodded his head once, "I understand." He replied calmly, "You know that I would never _ever_ want to see you alone and a prisoner again, hiding the real you; hiding the incredible, amazing, strong, brave, determined, smart, persistent, and beautiful girl in front of me. If you say you don't want to go, then you don't have to. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

She went back to eating, which he took as she forgave him for his pushy behavior. They ate in silence for a few more minutes when Toph asked, "Did you really mean beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"When you describing me, the last thing you said was 'beautiful.' Did you mean that?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that I never saw myself as beautiful." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "You 'saw' yourself?"

"You know what I mean. I mean I'm lucky I can get dressed in the morning, and I wear the same clothes all the time."

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, yeah, I am. But you can't seriously believe that…"

"My turn to interrupt." He stated politely. He took both of her hands in his and looked directly into her sightless eyes, "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I know. Even Katara can't come close to your beauty."

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say '_your_ beauty?' I think you did."

He smiled, "You have a beauty both physically _and_ psychologically. Period. End of story."

"You better be right." She said in a mockingly threatening tone.

"You know I'm not lying." He said.

"You might ne getting better."

He remained silent.

"I guess you're right. You are after all, a pretty pathetic liar."

They laughed and got up to hug each other.

* * *

He came out of the memory before it could continue. He was lying on his side, sweating, and panting. The tugs and pangs in his heart didn't seem to want to cease.

"Why?" he asked, to no one in general, "Why me?"

* * *

A/N- now wasn't that a fluffy chapter? It definitely deserves some reviews.

On another note, the next chapter is here as well, being a result of my double post.


	15. Fun with fire

Chapter 15 fun with fire

Toph carefully made her way to the factory she was told to go to. She made sure to cling to the shadows (she could feel the difference in temperature). When she arrived at the factory, she sensed the inside of the building.

The napalm bomb was worse than she could ever imagine. It was huge, nearly four times larger than the bombs dropped from fire nation air ships. If that thing went off, the entire city would be screwed.

There was a man leaning over and table, eyeing several documents and schematics. After a few minutes she noted that the man hadn't moved and inch. It was then she realized he had no heartbeat… no _it_ had no heartbeat.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her back, and then nothing.

She slowly regained consciousness. It took her a few moments to put everything into perspective.

She was sitting up, but her hands and feet were tied up tight. Behind her was the bomb. And in front of her was the 'professor.' He noticed she was awake, "Oh, it is so good to see your eyes open. I thought I may have accidentally killed you."

"Isn't that your plan now?" she asked simply.

"Well of course, but it's more fun this way!" he exclaimed.

_Great, he's sadistic _and_ a psychopath. _She thought to herself. "So what's your 'diabolical' scheme to do away with me?" she asked, clear boredom in her voice.

"What, no begging? You make this no fun." He complained. "No matter, it'll still be fun." He took a deep breath to prepare his monologue. "Well, you see, I was planning on using my ingeniously insidious invention… oh look, alliteration! Any who, I was going to burn down the town with this, but I will kill you too! You see, if you break the ropes, you'll set off a fuse and ignite the bomb. If you don't, there is a timer, once it goes off, the bomb will also ignite. Either way you and the city go down in flames!"

_Great, he's sadistic, a psychopath, and _now_ a pyromaniac_, "Well it looks like the end for me." She said sarcastically.

"It certainly will be. Now let me observe form a far away distance!" he ran out and she felt his vibrations go father and farther.

"Now's the time to make my great escape." She mumbled to herself. She already calculated the plan while he was rambling on about his genius or whatever he said (she wasn't really paying attention).

Concentrating hard, she surrounded the building in a huge, thick earth tent. Then she quickly encased herself in a huge earth sphere. As she did so, she broke the rope with lit the fuse and she waited until finally… BOOM!

The bomb exploded and she ears felt like they would explode too. The shockwaves and noise overloaded her fine tuned sensory nerves. She then focused all her might on using the sphere to break through the earth tent, which she did.

When she was outside, she let the sphere break apart, she lay sprawled out on the ground, suffering from severe shell shock.

Forcing herself to get up and fight through the pain, she took her pistol from her belt and ran in the direction of the 'professor.'

When she caught up to him she fired once missing him by inches. He turned and pulled out his own gun and fired as well.

She screamed loudly as the bullet ripped through her. Still, she was unwilling to die; she fired to more shots, this time killing him. She clutched her wound and walked over to the body and shot it again, "Eureka." She said weakly.

She then collapsed limply on the ground, waiting for death to take her.

* * *

Miles away on Appa, Aang could feel the intense pain as well. He knew it was Toph this time. "TOPH!" he yelled. "I'm coming! Don't give up!" he yelled, before passing out.

* * *

The pain was too intense. It burned for hours, maybe even days. How long had it been? How long would it be before the calm whisper of death would take her? _This is how it ends? All with a gunshot. At least this will end all my suffering. The loss of Aang's love that I will never feel. That ends with my life. Goodbye… Aang…_

* * *

Toph awoke with a gasp. Her eyes opened and she attempted to sit up before falling back down due to the immense pain she felt near her ribs.

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice said not too far away from her.

"Wha- What? What's going on?" she asked the voice.

"You were shot." The voice answered.

She recognized the voice as Wan- Shu, "I get that part, but…"

"When you were shot, an informer found you on the ground bleeding profusely. They were able to remove the bullet and staunch the bleeding. They brought you back here, where I took care of you. I re-examined the wound and removed any remaining fragments of the bullet and then I disinfected the wound. Then I stitched it up. I never left you since. If I had you would have surely died of an infection you got in the course of your healing."

It took her a few moments to process the huge influx of information she had just received. "How long have I been out?"

"At least three days." He answered.

She felt a small sense of gratitude for Wan- Shu for his kindness and devotion to keeping her alive.

He walked over to her and removed the blanket on top of her, which she had now realized was the only thing she had on except for a pair of pants. She wanted to punch him for invading her personal space and privacy, but he was just checking her ribs where she had been shot.

He ran one finger gentle across the wound and then put the blanket back over her, "You heal fast. You can be back on your feet within about two more days. Your scars will most likely dissipate with some time if it's any consolation."

She said nothing and he nodded, knowing the unspoken gratitude.

"Rest, child." He said, running a hand across her forehead. "You there," he snapped a finger at someone. "Tend to her if she needs anything. I must rest." He left and another entered, bowing to her.

"You are?" she asked.

"I'm Yan. I'm the guy you sent flying over the railing over the training circle on your first day." He replied eagerly.

"Well, now you know to have a better stance." She said sarcastically, although he couldn't tell.

"Really? Is that what I did wrong? Thank you so much." He said to her.

She made an inward sigh. "So, Yan," she said to him casually, trying to make conversation, "what made you want to become an assassin? Did they abduct you too?"

"No, no." he replied shaking his head vigorously. "I was taken here as an orphaned boy who needed parents because I was struggling on my own. Wan- Shu took me in and began my training at and early age."

"And you don't mind at all killing people?"

"Well I haven't been sent on my first mission yet."

_I wonder why?_ She thought again, sarcastically.

"You're an interesting case. Very few young members get sent out into the field. I've been training since I was nine and I'm still not ready yet." He explained.

"I'm also an earth, metal, and sand bender not to mention I kick butt with all three."

"That's very true." He admitted. "Well also…" he continued to blather on, but Toph's fatigue and exhaustion started to kick in and she was out in seconds.

* * *

Toph's thoughts when she's twenty…

_That was my first near death experience. Well if you don't count nearly falling off an airship a near death experience. I will admit, getting shot isn't fun and almost getting killed and surviving isn't so much better. Even when I couldn't move I felt jumpy and the need to reach for a weapon._

_Although for those minutes of consciousness I had, I felt better knowing _all_ the pain would go away, and all the pain spent on thinking about Aang. I'm still wondering now which is better surviving or dying. Guess it just varies from person to person_

* * *

A/N- So what'd you all think… wait don't say anything. So you'll have to type it out in a review.


	16. Convincing her you love her

Chapter 16 convincing her you love her

Katara was once again not talking to Zuko. She probably never would now, seeing as her growing stomach was a good reminder.

After another deafeningly silent travel, they made camp 'they' meaning Zuko of course). While he set up the tent Katara sat on the ground and began massaging her feet. She wasn't at all that big, but the added weight did put a little more pressure than usual on her.

Zuko turned to watch her rubbing her feet and walked over and began massing them himself. His act of kindness was short lived of course when she pulled her foot away angrily and returned to rub her feet by herself.

He shook his head and walked back to the tent to make dinner. Again they ate in silence, which was really starting to bug the fire lord. "So is anything else bothering you other than your feet?" he asked, attempting to make some sort of conversation.

All she did was look up at him and return back to her food.

"Poor choice of words I guess." He said, "Well the good news is we are almost where we need to be to find my mother."

Still she remained quiet, not even bothering to look at him.

"Katara, I know you're upset. Believe me when I say I would wish for all of this to just go away. But I sincerely and heartily mean it when I say we can get trough this together. I won't leave you to let you raise our baby alone."

"No, you don't care." She finally said.

"But…"

"I said NO." she cut him off, "If you cared the slightest then you would have kept all those 'feelings' to yourself. You should have never kissed me back at the inn."

"I didn't know the kiss would lead to all of this." He explained.

"Too late for that now isn't it?" she asked scornfully.

"Would you just trust me?"

"TRUST YOU?" she screamed. "You think after EVERYTHING you've done, I would trust you?" She stood up to leave and that's when he made his move.

He ran and pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips hard against. Despite all her struggles she melted into the kiss.

He refused to let go. They finally broke apart, "Katara," he said, "I _love_ you. I don't care what you say or do, it won't change my mind or my feelings. I'm staying married to you, I'm going to father _our_ child, and I'm going to love you until the day I die, even then I will always love you."

She sighed once, "Fine." She mumbled reluctantly. "I'll give you one chance to prove yourself, only one. You're walking on thin ice though."

He smiled, "You won't regret this, I promise!" he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside the tent and placed her gently on the sleeping bag. He got next to her and placed one arm securely around her. "Good night, love."

"Mmm." She said back.

The next morning the smell of a hot breakfast reached her nostrils. She got up and rubbed her eyes and yawned once before standing up and looking out the tent to see Zuko cooking her breakfast.

"Glad to see your awake, honey." He said contently.

"Honey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you prefer sweat heart instead?" he asked earnestly.

"You're using nicknames for me?" she asked back.

"Well yeah." He said as if it were a need-to-know fact.

"I don't think that's how marriages have to work." She replied.

"Well tell me then… What is your perfect idea of a spouse?" he asked, challenging her. He held out her bowl of food.

She took it and took a bite and swallowed before saying, "Well a guy that doesn't get drunk, married to me, and then well you know the rest of the story."

"I thought we were going to leave that all behind?" he asked discontentedly.

"Still happened though." She pointed out after taking another bite.

"Honestly then, what is your idea of the perfect husband?"

She thought about it for a few moments before answering, "I don't know." she shrugged.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Define love." She answered harshly.

_Ouch… that hurt._ He thought to himself, cringing at her words. "It means that…"

"Yeah, I know," She cut him off, "It means that 'if you could you would take this all away from me so we could be happy and be a family when we wanted to be' isn't that right?"

She was right, and it hurt that she still didn't trust him. He figured she shouldn't have to trust him. "I'm just trying to show you that you are number one in my life. There is no other human being right now that I will love more than you."

"Yeah right." She said.

He stood up and the fire bean to rise with his frustration, "I'm trying to convince you how I feel!"

She stood up as well, "I think your feelings come second to what you've done to me! First you make me trust you before betraying us in Ba Sing Se, then you come to us again begging for forgiveness and finally helping me settle who killed my mother, then you prove yourself by taking the throne, and then…" she paused for a breath, obviously on the verge of tears, "And then you screw it all up by doing this…" she placed a hand over her stomach and began to sob. "You don't think of anyone but yourself. _Your_ feelings… what about _MY_ feelings? Do you even _know_ what you have put me through? No, I didn't think so."

Zuko stood there, stunned. Each word was razor sharp, piercing his skin with searing pain. The worst part was all of it was true. He could say he loved her as much as he wanted. It didn't matter though what he felt. It didn't matter that he would go to the ends of each nation for her. What mattered was _her_ and he neglected that.

With no words to say to her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. That's when she fully broke down, crying into his shirt. He didn't say a word, he knew it wouldn't help. He stood there with her until she was too weak to stand, which was when he picked her up and carried her along side the ostrich horse for the rest of the day as they continued to traverse to where his mother would be.

A/N- hope you liked this chapter. Zuko just can't seem to do things absolutely right. Poor guy.


	17. Back to where it all started

Chapter 17 back to where it all started.

Aang arrived in Gaoling like he had five years ago. It was here that he sent out domino effect that would make him fall in love with Toph.

He walked slowly to the Bei Fong estate. He was still trying to think what he should say to Toph. It hadn't even been two months yet like they had agreed. It didn't matter to him though. He would profess his love to her and ask to marry her.

He looked at the front door and remembered what had happened before…

* * *

"That's the flying boar from my vision!" Aang exclaimed happily.

"Well we better find a way in." Katara said to him.

"Just sneak over the wall." Aang replied.

They scurried over to the wall and climbed over. Once they were all on the other side they ran and hid behind some bushes. They checked to see is the ghost was clear when they felt a rumbling beneath them.

All three of them were then shot into the air. Aang and Katara landed in bushes while Sokka of course landed on his face.

Aang looked up to see the Blind Bandit looking down at him, "How did you find me here, Twinkle Toes?" she demanded angrily. There were obviously several things different about her though. Not only was she no longer in her green and beige earth bending clothes

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang replied.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!" Sokka complained.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara stated to shut him up.

"How did you find me?" she asked him angrily.

Aang gently airbended himself to his feet,"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and…"

Katara cut Aang off, noting the Blind Bandits obvious annoyance, "What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord." The Bandit stuck her open hand in Katara's face**.**

"Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guards." She said rudely.

Sokka said patiently, "Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

She turned around quickly yelling, "Guards! Guards, help!"

All three of them scattered just in time as the guards approached. They hid outside the estate and Sokka in all his sarcastic glory said, "Don't you just _love _all the warm welcomes we get these days?"

Katara slapped hi min the head, "Lets at least _try_ to be serious here."

"How are we supposed to get in now?" Aang posed his question.

"Well you are the avatar, maybe you should just ask to go in." Sokka suggested.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea." Katara said astoundingly.

"I have my moments." He said proudly and nonchalantly.

"Well come on, Mr. Bei Fong is about to have dinner with the avatar." Aang said happily.

* * *

His memory seemed to evaporate in front of his eyes. He walked to the front gate and asked the guard, "I would like to see Lao Bei Fong." It was less of a question and more of a demand.

"Of course, Avatar Aang." The man replied bowing deeply and opening the door for him.

Aang walked quickly through the grounds and made his way into the house and waited in the dining room as he had also done years ago…

* * *

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lao commanded a server as he set a hot bowl of food in front of her.

"Allow me." Aang said as he created a small whirlwind which zoomed across the table and hovered over her dish, cooling it.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us." Mrs. Bei Fong said happily.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked insistently.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but…" he looked suggestively over at Toph, "I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first."

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little." Lao suggested.

"Then she must be a great earthbender, probably good enough to teach someone else." Aang said before a shock wave hit him underneath the table. "Ow!"

"Toph is still learning the basics." Master Yu said pointedly

Lao agreed, "Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master."

The team look at each other, "Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is." He said. Then another shock wave hit Aang. It knocked his chair backwards sending his face into the bowl in front of him. Righting himself up, the bowl still stuck to his face, both Sokka and Katara looked horrified, as did Lao. Toph smiled and took another bite.

Aang smacked his face in frustration, then smiled and faked a sneeze sending a wind across the table that sent food all over the place. Master Yu, Mrs. Bei Fong and Toph were covered. Toph got up in anger after the bowl that had covered face fell off.

"What's your problem?" she yelled angrily at him.

"What's _your_ problem?" he retorted back just as angrily.

They glared at each other across the table, "Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then?" Mrs. Bei Fong suggested pleasantly.

* * *

Aang returned to the present, "Happy days." he murmured to himself.

Just then both Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong entered the room, "Well, Avatar Aang, it is good to see you again." Lao said to him, almost forcedly.

"Indeed it is." He replied back.

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked.

"Would it be the return of my daughter after four years?" Lao barked at him, unable to hold his temper.

"Return of your… what?" Aang asked bemused.

"You heard me!" He bellowed. "Where is Toph?"

"I thought she came back here, she told me she was…" it was then that it all made sense. She lied to him. She was somewhere else, doing who knows what. That surge of pain he felt wasn't emotional pain she felt, she was hurt. "Spirits." He said quietly, "Oh Spirits!" he said again, only louder.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked.

"Yeah, there is, and it's bad." Aang said.

They all sat down as Aang explained everything that had transpired even the kiss and how he said he loved her.

"So is that why you came here?" Lao asked, this time with less anger. "To win my daughter's heart?"

"More than that," Aang corrected, "I thought since she was coming here, you would discuss that she was of marrying age. So I wanted to propose to her."

Lao said nothing at first, until, "Hmmm… That's interesting. I'm not sure I can allow that."

"Why?" both Aang and Mrs. Bei Fong asked.

"Because," he replied, "Although Aang is the avatar, he is not a man of great wealth or inheritance."

"How should that matter?" Aang questioned furiously.

"However," Lao continued, "You are a man of upstanding values and maturity. These are traits of the man that I would want to marry my daughter."

"So…" Aang pressed him on.

"_So_ I will allow you to propose to her, if you want." He said with a smile.

Aang didn't know what to say. He just stood there almost dumbfounded.

"But there is a question left," Lao said seriously, bringing Aang out of his stupor. "Where is Toph if she is not with you or me?"

Aang took a few moments to think before replying, "I think she might be in a spot of trouble."

"Why?" Lao asked nervously.

"She told me to check here in two months when she left Ba Sing Se. Although I came much earlier, she wasn't here at all, and I think she wanted me to know her plans were never to come here. That means she was planning on me tracking her down if _her_ plans, whatever they are, have gone interrupted longer than two months." He explained to Toph's parents.

"Well what dangers do you think she might be in?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked.

Aang didn't answer. He had a feeling that the only danger there was out there was the assassins Bumi told him about.

"I have to go." He said quickly.

Lao nodded, "Aang, I want you to do whatever it takes to bring my daughter home."

"You have no reason to fear, Mr. Bei Fong." Aang said assuring his soon to be father- in- law.

He left and looked on at the grounds in front of him, as he had done with Toph before…

* * *

Toph and Aang walked over a bridge which was set over a small brook. Aang walked on the bridge, while Toph balanced along the guardrail. The full moon lit the world in front of them

"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing." She explained to him. They reach the end of the bridge and she jumped off the guardrail and landed gracefully on the ground, Aang listened as she continued, "I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree, even those ants."

Aang looked around, but is couldn't find the ants that Toph was talking about. He finally turns to her with a smile. "That's amazing!"

"My parents don't understand." She said frustratingly he looked at her sadly at her change of tone "They've always treated me like I was helpless."

Realization came to him, "Is that why you became The Blind Bandit?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Aang couldn't imagine leaving her behind and never seeing her again. He _felt_ an attachment to her, "Then why stay here where you're not happy?" he questioned

"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?" she asked him, confused.

He paused to find the right way to phrase his answer and then smiled, "You could come with us."

"Yeah." She said unbelievably, "You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not my life." She finished hopelessly.

He felt a huge sense of pity, remorse, compassion, and just outright love for the girl in front of him. Here he was, the avatar, and he couldn't even make a young girl's life better…

* * *

_That changed though_, Aang thought to himself as he returned to the present once more. He could still remember her sleeping peacefully on the side of the saddle. She melted his heart with that smile over and over again.

"I'm not losing her." He said determined, a fire in his eyes. "I've waited too long to lose the one I love! That wait ends now! Yip Yip!"

* * *

A/N- hope you all liked the flashbacks to the show and stuff! Tell me if you liked it (or hated it).


	18. an unbelievable mission

Chapter 18 an unbelievable mission

As Wan- Shu had told her, Toph, was back on her feet in no time at all. She immediately began exercising to make sure that everything was back to normal and to test her limits.

Yan came up to her and bowed respectfully, obviously she didn't bow back. "And you want…" She urged him on.

"The master wants to see you." He said politely.

"Great, I'll be on my way then." She said in a sarcastically happy tone.

"Wait, can I, uh, walk you there?" he asked nervously.

_Oh, he's trying to get a girl…_ she thought, _I should probably let him down easily… Nah._ She grinned suggestively, and he looked hopeful, that is, "No." she said bluntly and his face fell.

"Well, are you sure, because…"

"No." she repeated. She then walked away smiling.

She stood before Wan- Shu, who was looking through some more papers, "I have new missions for you." He said in a business like tone.

"Missions?" She inquired, "As in more than one?"

"Yes, and I feel they will all be very hard to accomplish, but it is only you we can trust." He answered.

"Fine, who do I kill this time?"

"You must systematically assassinate each and every one of the nation leaders. That means both Arnook and Hakoda of the Water Tribes, King Kuei, and even Fire Lord Zuko. They have all participated in the war before and taint their nations with the corruption of war. New leaders who are pure and good must take their place."

She dissected what he had said piece by piece. She wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but she had her ways. "Fine, I'll start with the Earth King." She said.

"Good. Cleanse the earth kingdom. Bring peace, my child." He returned to his papers when she left the fortress.

"Now I need to find a way to kill _and_ not kill these guys at the same time!" she yelled to herself. "I can't just kill four people the world depends upon to keep it going. And seeing as Zuko is like family, this is going to make things way to hard." She shook her head and decided to make camp for the night.

* * *

Toph walked through another room in the western air temple. The air benders seemed so strange and so different from any other nation. Then again she only knew one air bender, and he was the avatar.

She was so busy sensing her surroundings that she never noticed Aang walk in; "Taking a little tour?" he asked standing beside her.

"I guess."

"Well, there's no sense in being alone while you walk." He pointed out and they fell in pace with each other and began to walk around the temple rooms and chambers.

"Question." She said to him.

"Yeah."

"It's a little random I suppose, but when did you ever learn to dance like that back a while ago? I though you monks focused on meditating a lot."

"We are nomads, don't forget.' He said pointedly, "We need to learn all sorts of social lessons, including dancing, which we also happen to find emotionally freeing. It's kind of like an active form of meditating for us."

"I guess twinkle toes was not a bad name after all." She said to him contently.

"Guess not." He replied, "Didn't you get any dance lessons before? Since your family is very wealthy you guys had to have been to several important events that included dancing."

"I learned a thing or two, but that's a story for another day, besides, I want to know what it was like to live here." She said back to him.

"Well I didn't live _here_ exactly. I lived in the southern air temple, but I was here pretty often and I probably am not too different from the way any kid lives."

"Yeah, if every kid could fly and wasn't locked up in their rooms all day." She replied sharply, putting a damper on their conversation.

Aang's ears seemed to droop a little, "Oh yeah, right. Almost forgot about that."

"It's fine; I got out of there, didn't I?"

"True, but I wish I could give you all of your childhood back." He said to her.

"Aang, my childhood wasn't stolen. It was just different." She said to him calmly. "It doesn't really matter though. I'm still a child."

"No, you're thirteen that makes you a teenager. Big difference there." He said.

"Oh yeah, BIG difference." She said with her usual trademark sarcasm.

"Well what ever the case is, I wish you could have lived like me." He told her, taking her hand in his as they continued to stroll the temple.

"Yeah… finding out I was the avatar when I was twelve and then running away and then freezing myself in a block of ice." She said to him, and if it wasn't for the fact she had her usual grin on, he would have felt hurt by that comment.

"Thanks, I feel _so_ much better." He said, matching her previous sarcasm.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I'm glad you froze yourself in a block of ice. If you didn't I would have never met you." She said sincerely.

"I guess I like that part too." He admitted. They walked a little bit further, still holding hands, when Aang asked, "Do you think I'm a failure, Toph?"

She turned her head to 'look' at him, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I keep losing this war." He said and they stopped and he looked down at his feet. "I got myself killed by Azula, and then I try to save the world _again_ by leading an invasion that failed and because of my inability to take on several airships without the avatar state. Not to mention that because of that failure a whole bunch of people are now in fire nation prisons."

"But you're going to make it up to them all by learning fire bending to beat Ozai. You can do it. I _know_ you can do it. As much as I might say you need a lot of earth bending practice, you really don't. You _are_ a hero, Aang. And if you think the world doesn't see you as a hero, then at least know that _I_ see you as a hero."

He took comfort in that. Not once has Toph ever been one to give compliments or make a person feel better, "Thanks, Toph, hearing that from you makes me feel a lot better. I think now I'll fight this war and win it to live up to being _your_ hero."

"I'm glad, and even if I might not be standing next to you when you fight the fire lord, you should know that I'll be with you no matter what."

"Good, because that means I'll make sure never to let _you_ down."

She stood on her toes to give him a light kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Call it a motivational kiss… don't expect a lot of them." She said. He smiled and gave her a quick hug and they continued walking. She stopped at a room and said, "I think I'll rest my feet."

"I think I'll join you." He replied.

They sat on a bed and he put a blanket around them, "Do you think this is a good idea, Twinkle Toes?" She said to him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Having two wild and crazy teens in a bed together."

He smirked and chuckled, "Yeah, because I'm so madly in love with you that I might not be able to hold back." He said, echoing her sarcasm.

"Hold back from what?" she asked aghast.

"From expressing my true love and passion." He replied, making a fake and husky voice. He planted a small peck on her lips and pulled away only an inch before kissing her again, cupping her cheek and holding the kiss.

Neither could help it, they just melted into their kiss. It became passionate, like nothing else existed but the two of them. Aang tightly wrapped his arms around Toph's body as she kept her hands behind his head pulling him into her.

His hands moved up and down her back and only when she made a few moans did he pull back to give her some air then he returned to kiss her once more.

Aang then came to his senses and stopped noticing that he was just about to remove her shirt. "I'm sorry." He gasped. "It just happened."

She nodded, panting and gasping as well, "Yeah, let's just try to forget this happened." He nodded once and got up and helped her out of bed.

"Zuko probably wants to train." He said and flashed a friendly smile before running off to leave her alone.

"At least he was good." She said, "But I anted to go further."

* * *

Toph jerked up and gasped for air, "Damn it Twinkles!" she yelled loudly, "I swear if I see you again, I'm going to strangle you!" She huffed once, blowing her bangs out of her face, "Why the hell did we kiss so much?" she asked helplessly.

She cursed silently again and tried to lean back on the tree she was sleeping against.

* * *

A/N- Did you like this extra taangy chapter! You better have enjoyed it! And even if you didn't, let me know through a review!


	19. Cheating death

Chapter 19 Cheating Death

A/N- as a little side note, anything in italics is Toph's thoughts/ POV when she is 20.

* * *

Toph arrived in Ba Sing Se with no problem. Of course she had to stick to the shadows to make her way to the palace. She already made a plan to start defying the assassins. She obviously wasn't going to actually kill any of the world leaders. All she had to do was make it seemed like they died… and make it convincing.

_Being an assassin back then was more like being a double agent. I had to make it look like I was friendly, but really waiting to strike as devastating blow. But when you encounter a snag, like oh say killing four world leaders that you know and don't want to kill… You become slightly compromised._

_Assassins are definitely not like regular killers and they definitely aren't like bounty hunters. Assassins work as a family; as a group of highly trained people that work just as efficiently alone as they do together. Most importantly though, mess with one you mess with all._

_So… betraying assassins is never a good idea. So that means you have to sell that you killed your target. You need proof; an accessory the target used, their weapon, even their blood. But when your 'family' knows you're not comfortable killing an assigned target… they know to keep tabs on the evidence you give them and whether it is sufficient or not and you better hope it's efficient._

_The best evidence though is eyewitness…_

Toph passed by her apartment and noticed Aang wasn't there, which was a good sign. Hopefully he was already out looking for her and in a matter of time he would learn the truth. With that in mind her sprits lifted and she continued into the palace and entered King Kuei's private chambers.

He was sitting at a desk writing on some papers. She stood behind him and said quietly, "Your majesty."

He gasped in shock as he spun around to face her. His face read fear all over when he saw her black robes and weapons, "T-Toph… is that you?"

She nodded once and said seriously, "Yes it is, but I have no time to make any explanations. I've been sent here to kill you…"

"But…" he tried to interject.

"Shh! No talking yet!" she exclaimed impatiently. "I need to fake your death… I have an idea, but I need everyone out of the palace in a secret and organized order. Can you do that within an hour?"

"Yes I can, but still…"

"What did I say, yes or no?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Good, now hurry." He obeyed and ran out of the room to evacuate the palace. She then looked to the ammunitions storeroom…

_Every palace, every fort, every base has some sort of ammo storage place. It will always be fully stocked and replenished when necessary, especially in a palace where that monarch must be protected._

_To get eyewitness reports about the killing of a world ruler, you need theatrics. Something big, loud, messy, whatever will get people's attention. Nothing is a better eye grabber than an earth shattering ka-boom._

_Where do you get something like that? From an ammo storeroom. Several pounds of gunpowder is perfect for the situation, add some oil, gasoline, and other accelerants, you have yourself a raging inferno worthy to outdo a fire bender._

_TNT kegs are packed to the brim with powder and the best part is you can rig it to go off whenever and wherever you want. Simply plan a route beforehand and puncture a hole in each barrel. Lead the leaking trail to more kegs and you have yourself an explosion waiting to happen. Of course make certain the keg is still considerably full or you won't get much more than a big fire._

_Several of these piled together all with trails that lead to one lighting point is all it takes. Keeping them all in a confined space is also good insurance that the buildup of pressure and gases will cause a massive detonation._

_Pouring any other flammable objects in the area will also speed up the burning process and add to the blast as well. When all is said and done simple light the trail and run like hell, plug your ears and wait to see the fireworks._

It didn't take Toph long to pile every powder keg in the palace at key points. She also found a cellar full of wine and a couple of tanks of gasoline. She began to rig a powder trail that led to the pile in the center of the building. Once that exploded, the rest would be a chain reaction.

When the hour was up she met up with Kuei, "Is the building empty?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is safe." He said happily.

"Good, now follow me and I will hide you underground until the explosion is over. In all the chaos I can get you out of the city." He nodded and she created a large hole for him to jump into. She closed it up and ran back to the center of the building. She lit a match and threw it on the ignition trail.

Quickly she created another hole and jumped in, closed it and tunneled her way to Kuei. Halfway through her trek the explosion commenced. The explosion was almost deafening and shook the ground violently. She covered her ears and fell to the ground out of shell shock.

Her finely tuned senses couldn't take the fierce explosion. Luckily it ended as soon as it began and she was able to resume tunneling. She made it to Kuei and began to tunnel a pathway to the surface out of the area.

They got to the outer wall and she told him to ditch the robes and shoes and run when they surfaced. Of course as she expected, they met trouble outside of the walls as well.

When they surfaced they encountered five other hooded people…

_Another thing about assassins is their unpredictability. You never know what methods they will use to find you and kill you. Of course attracting attention to you helps them a lot._

_So something like a building exploding, the exact same building a fellow assassin's target resides in, normally is a good clue for them to mobilize, mainly because you just broke the second part of the creed: don't attract attention._

"I don't want any trouble." She said.

"I'm afraid there will be, sister." One of them said with a gruff voice.

_When you're surrounded by a lot of people who want to kill you, putting your hands up to show you're not a threat; isn't a very good idea. As a trained fighter, you should always know how fast you can take out and use any weapon you have._

_Clearly you can't just unsheathe your sword ad hope that you can use it to take your enemies by surprise in a short amount of time. Luckily you might have a revolver on hand._

_Revolvers or 'six shooters' normally come in handy quite often. They contain six bullets in the cylinder and all it takes is pulling back the hammer and pulling the trigger to release it to strike the firing pin and ignite the powder in the cartridge. It might take a couple of seconds, but there is a faster trick…_

_By holding down the trigger, the hammer will always go back to its original position every time it is pulled back. So using one hand to hold the gun and the trigger, use the other to repeatedly pull back the hammer and it will always revert to its original position and strike the firing pin. This is commonly known as 'fanning the gun.'_

Toph did just that and with steady aim, killed all the assassin's in only ten seconds. Kuei was both astounded and frightened, but she didn't care and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to run along side her. Within a few more minutes they were out of the capital and the chaos in it.

"Get to a good hiding place and DON'T leave. Got that." She commanded sternly.

"Understood." He said, saluting her and running into the distance.

She sighed audibly, "One down, three to go." She began her journey to a city with a dock so she could stowaway on a trip to the North Pole.

* * *

A/N- okay folks, DON'T try that at home! I hope you liked the chapter and Toph's commentary (almost like Burn Notice, which I don't own). PLEASE leave a review on your way to the x- button.


	20. Mission Complete

Chapter 20 Mission Complete

Zuko sat with Katara under a large oak tree. She was cuddled up against the fire lord and had her head resting on his shoulder. He had his arm draped over her shoulders and his free hand was rubbing her belly, which was much larger now.

Katara had finally come to terms with the fact Zuko loved her and that she was going to be the mother and Zuko would be both her husband _and_ the baby's father.

Zuko had also grown closer to Katara, as most husbands do when their wife is pregnant. He was so excited to have a child of his own. He would make sure to never make any mistakes his father had made with him. He wanted to be like his uncle to the baby (although he could never replace the real thing).

This brought a question to mind, "Katara?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think I'll be a good father? Will the baby even love me?"

"Of course the baby will love you." She said assuring. She put her hand on his, smiling as she felt the baby kick. "I think she thinks so too."

"What do you mean 'she' why don't you think _he_ is going to be as strong as his dad?" he asked.

"Because _she_ is inside of me. I think I know the gender of this baby." She answered confidently.

He chuckled, "Seriously though… do you think I'll make a good dad?"

"Yes, you will. If I love you, so does the baby."

"You love me?" he asked curiously.

"What gave you the clue? The ring on my finger, the kisses, or my big belly?" she replied sarcastically. "Of course I love you."

"Well the ring and the belly were a little unplanned." He pointed out.

She shrugged, "Oh well, I guess you don't want my kiss then?"

He sighed, "I guess I have to accept." They smiled and kissed. Their kisses had a new kind of passion, not just the tongue wrestling things that resulted in waking up the next morning naked.

These were instead full of love, a love that can't be described by words. You know it when you experience it. That's the love they shared every minute of every hour of every day.

Their lips parted, but their foreheads touched, "I love you." Zuko said quietly to her. "Forever."

She smiled and let her lips touch is momentarily, "I know." They stayed there, engulfed in their devotion and passion to one and other.

The love seemed to vanish when several men walked in on them, baring guns, swords, and spears. Zuko's head snapped in their direction, while Katara instinctively reached for her water pack and tried not to grimace when she didn't find it there.

"Well look what we have here." One of the men said in a gruff accent. "A married couple out on their honeymoon, and looking at the size of her I'd say they've been busy!" the men laughed, but when Zuko stood up, the laughter subsided and they raised their weapons at him.

Katara tried to stand, but Zuko motioned for her to stay, "Leave now, or I will kill each and every one of you." He said through gritted teeth.

The same man replied, "You try and you might be missing a wife and a kid." One of the men aimed his weapon at Katara.

Neither Zuko nor Katara made any sounds, expressions or movements. They waited and waited and waited until… a knife came out of no where and the man aiming at Katara crumpled to the ground, a knife now lodged in his chest.

Everyone's attention turned to the where the weapon was thrown. Standing there was a tall woman, with long dark hair, clothed in earth kingdom nobility robes. If it wasn't for the sword sheathed on her waist, they would have taken her seriously as a noble woman.

"Get away from my son." She said through clenched teeth.

It was Ursa! Zuko fought the urge to stand dumbfounded and struck with a fire blast to the man who led the group.

All hell broke loose. Luckily Zuko picked off the ranged men while Ursa fought the sword and spear men single handedly until none were standing. When both mother and son were satisfied there were no more threats, they turned to each other and embraced tightly, crying in joy. They seemed to say things to each other, but they were muffled out by the tears and their mouths against each others shoulder.

Katara's eyes welled up with tears as well. She carefully stood up and walked over to the happy reunion and waited for them to part.

When they did, Zuko exclaimed, "I'm so happy we finally found you!"

"_You_ found _me_? I think it's the other way around, but I'm happy to see you too." She said to him, smiling, "You're so grown up now! I've heard everything that has happened to you. Beating Azula, defeating Ozai, ending the war, becoming fire lord… You've been so busy… and now…" she gestured to Katara.

Zuko and Katara both smiled and blushed. Zuko had to explain everything to Ursa. He explained everything from starting their mission, to getting unexpectedly married, to finding out about Katara's pregnancy.

"And so now you're looking at your daughter- in- law, and soon to be grandchild." He finished.

Ursa smiled the biggest smile she had so far and embraced Katara tightly, "I'm so proud of the both of you. I know is been hard, but you two have found love, and just always hold onto it!"

She gestured out to the city of Thyber that was just a few miles ahead of them, "I think we should get going."

Both Zuko and Katara nodded at the suggestion. Zuko packed up camp and helped Katara onto the ostrich horse and walked along side it and followed after his mother.

"By any chance," Ursa began, "Have either of you heard about what has happened tin the fire nation and the earth kingdom?"

"No, we haven't." Katara answered. "Is it bad?"

"Yes, I heard that in the fire nation there was some sort of 'fire storm' on one building, burning it into the ground. No one was found, but not too far away, a body was found."

"That's terrible!" Katara said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"That's no the half of it. Another body was recovered not too far away from Omashu. Here is the worst of the news though."

"How can it get any worse?" Katara asked.

"The earth king has been assassinated." At that; the couple stopped dead in their tracks, "There was an explosion, the king was never found."

"Weren't Aang and Toph still in Ba Sing Se?' Zuko asked.

"They were, but Toph left on an important mission. Aang left on business of his own." Ursa explained.

"We should get to the Fire Nation as soon as possible." Katara said to Zuko.

"She's right." Ursa said, "It's likely that whoever killed the earth king will be looking for you too, Zuko."

"Then we better hurry." Zuko agreed and they quickened their pace back to the fire nation capital.

* * *

A/N- Well, a happy couple (finally) and they found Ursa! Oh yeah, I have done something that no other author has probably ever done before… TRIPLE POST!

That's right… three chapters all in one day. As you can tell I am really desperate to finish this story because I'm already writing chapter five of my next story! So review!


	21. More Bad news

Chapter 21 More bad news

It was a joyful day to have the Fire Lord back and on the night of his return, he announced to the entire public about his marriage to Katara and their expected child. To Katara's surprise the crowd was overjoyed at the news to have the first ever fire lady from the water tribe.

She was obviously famous and beloved, just like Zuko was. A huge festival was thrown and the couple was the center of all of it. It was amazing at how quickly the festival was thrown together.

Dignitaries that were at the capitol at the time celebrated as well. Katara was showered with gifts from not just the ambassadors, but the citizens (men, women, and children), generals joined in as well.

She didn't want to accept the gifts, but they were all so persistent. She was definitely not used to being the center of attention, and seeing as she was twice her normal size was a little embarrassing for her, but that was essentially the reason for celebration.

The strangest part was all the people rubbing her belly and talking to it. Zuko was extremely amused by the whole process. He was watching a small fish in a small pond being moved to the ocean.

To Katara's relief he held her hand through the whole process which was very comforting. When he saw she was reaching her breaking point he stood up and helped her stand off the 'thrones' they were sitting on amongst the festivities. "I think the Fire Lady is very tired and needs some rest, I will return once she is settled and resting." The crowd dispersed as servants began to bring gifts into the palace.

Katara was highly impressed when she entered her room, the royal chambers. The bed was huge, and the room was painted in marvelous shades of red and gold. He helped her undress and changed her into her silk nightgown. She clambered into the fluffy bed and was greeted by even more luxurious silk sheets and pillows, nothing but the best for the fire lord's wife.

He kissed her for a while before parting and saying quietly, "Good night, my precious love."

"She smiled at his cavalier approach, "Good night, Zuko." She replied, grinned as he did.

As Zuko promised he (reluctantly) returned to the festivities. He'd much rather be sleeping at his wife's side, but his nation wanted to share him as well. He sat amongst several people all barraging him with questions, praises, best wishes, and more.

"How many children do you think you two will have?" A general asked him.

"I'm not sure really, I think she should be the deciding factor for that." He replied a smile (something you always had to do as royalty).

"When did you first fall for her?" a lady asked him.

In all honesty, he really didn't know. Deep down in his heart he must have loved her the minute he joined the group, or maybe the minute she began trusting him again. It could have even been… when she healed him. That was it, "Well you see," he began. "When Azula hit me with lightning, Katara tried her best to get to me and heal me before anything got bad. I never felt that much love in the world from anyone but my mother or uncle. I even _felt_ that love in the desperation she had when she was healing me. The first thing I saw when I regained my focus was her face… smiling and beautiful. That's when I feel in love with her." It almost brought a tear of joy to his eyes. The people around him 'awed' at his speech.

The festival continued, but Zuko insisted that he wanted to get some rest. He quietly snuck into his room, but Katara was still awake, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked.

"I tried, but I missed you." She said with a yawn.

He smiled and slipped into bed next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her in tight and rubbing her belly like he used to. She didn't say anything else. Instead she smiled contently and nestled her head against his shoulder and she gently drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko was awakened by a knock at his door, "Sir, Avatar Aang is here to visit you." A servant said from behind the door.

Both Katara and Zuko's heads snapped up at the name, "Aang's here?" she asked.

"We better tell him what's been happening." Zuko said. They got washed and dressed and met Aang in the throne room.

He took one look at Katara and smiled, "Ha ha!" he laughed enthusiastically, "This was the good news I was told about. You're having a baby!" He ran over and hugged Katara.

"It's so good to see you Aang." She said, returning the hug.

"Nice to see you buddy.' Zuko said, patting him on the back.

"Why are you here?" Katara asked.

"I heard something about an explosion on a nearby island. Sounded curiously like the killing outside Omashu." He said.

"There's a lot more than that." Zuko said gravely. He went on explaining what happened between him and Katara on their journey to find Ursa. Then he had to explain the news about the earth king and how this assassin might be planning to attack Zuko next.

Aang shook his head, "This is horrible, and it gets worse…" he explained everything about Toph's departure, including the kiss, which Katara had to interrupt him.

"You kissed her!" she exclaimed with surprising happiness. "I always knew you two looked cute together!"

"Katara, focus." Zuko said.

"Right… sorry, Aang, you were saying?"

"Well it turns out that she lied about seeing her parents, I went there to see her and check on her, but she never showed. I'm worried that she might be a possible target like you are. Not to mention Katara and I are pretty big targets too." He finished his explanation.

"Well I guess we all have to lay low for a while." Zuko recommended. "I'll make sure Katara is safe, we can take care of ourselves. I think that you should go to the North Pole and keep and eye on Arnook. We'll send a letter to Sokka and Suki on Kyoshi Island and another to Hakoda."

"What about Toph?" Aang asked impatiently.

"If anything, we know Toph can take care of herself." He replied. "Right now, it's best if you high tail it to the northern Water tribe and hurry."

Aang nodded once, "Got it. You two, be careful."

"We will, Aang." Katara replied.

Aang ran off and Zuko sighed, "What's the matter?" Katara asked.

"I think Aang is going to be in for some heart break." He said glumly.

"Well we already know he is pained over Toph leaving and how she lied to him about where she was going." She said back to him.

"That's what I'm talking about; I think Toph might be connected with this assassin thing." He said, which made Katara gasp.

"How can you say that?"

"Think about it Katara, both bodies in Omashu and here were covered deliberately by rock slides." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Oh my." Was all she managed to say.

"Exactly." He replied.

"I think I need to go back to sleep." She said, rubbing her forehead.

That was one thing that managed to force his lips into a humorous smile, "I'll join you."

* * *

A/N- part two of three of the triple post!


	22. A message and a gift

Chapter 22 A message and a gift

Sokka was sitting lazily on the couch in the living room in his house on Kyoshi Island. He was definitely maturing into a man now, always having to shave, getting taller, and more muscular.

He finally had a child with Suki, they named him Tal- gi, he looked just like his father (although Suki hoped most of his traits would come from her, rather than being overly sarcastic and meat- loving). The baby was resting in the room they had built onto the house. Sokka couldn't have been happier than when he saw Suki holding that baby. He knew at that moment to feel like to love.

Suki walked in looking incredibly exhausted after a long day teaching the Kyoshi warriors. He smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss, "How was your day?" he asked.

"Take a guess… tiresome." She replied. She walked into their room and changed out of the ceremonial armor and wiped off the makeup and put on a comfortable pair of clothes. She sat on the couch next to Sokka, who put and arm around her. "How about your day?" she asked.

"Well I fixed the roof, I'm lucky to have all my fingers and my right arm… long story. I watered all the plants, just like you told me. I fed the baby, changed his diapers, and played with him." He paused to think of what else he did, "Oh yeah, I made a new boomerang and it looks just like my old one, I think I'm going to make another for Tal- gi."

"That's exactly what we need." She said sarcastically with a grin.

"I think he'll like a boomerang much better than a set of war fans!" he retorted.

"Fine, at his birthday, I'll give him war fans, you give him a boomerang and we'll see what he likes better." She said.

"I already know he's going to just love his boomerang his daddy made for him." Sokka stated.

"The all knowing Sokka has spoken!" She said mockingly.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"Maybe I am… and there's nothing you can do about it." She said, rubbing it in his face.

"Well I bet the tickle monster can change that!" he said, jumping on top of her and tickling her, as he began laughing and giggling.

When he finished and they were both in hysterics; Suki said to him, "That was uncalled for!"

"You have to get tough like us water tribe folk, honey." He said, sniffing and casually looking at his muscles.

"Yeah, that comes from a guy who screamed when he thought he felt something brush his feet while he was swimming!"

"I thought it was the Unagi." He stated, trying to prove his point.

"It was seaweed!" She replied.

"They both have the same texture." He said folding his arms.

"You make me so tired sometimes." She said, shaking her head.

Suki rested against Sokka for the remainder of the night (as per usual). Only this time he whispered sweet little nothings in her ear, most of them made her giggle. There was a knock at the door and Sokka raised an eyebrow in confusion at such a late night disturbance.

He dressed in a robe and answered the door, where a messenger stood. "I have a message from his royal majesty, the fire lord." He held out a scroll and Sokka eagerly took it.

It read: _Sokka, bad news. In case you haven't already heard, there have been assassinations. The earth king is dead, and we are all pretty sure that your dad, Arnook, and I are all targets. You and Suki might be targets as well, just like Katara, Aang, and Toph. A message has already been sent to your dad and Arnook. Katara is perfectly safe here, trust me on that. Aang can take care of himself, and he is now looking for Toph, who is spirits knows where, but I'm not too worried about her. Again keep safe, I'll keep you posted, Zuko._

Sokka read the note three more times before showing it to Suki. "This is just horrible." She said, aghast.

"I know. I think I'll send a letter to my dad and tell him to come here. No assassin in his right mind would attack all three of us, not to mention a near army of Kyoshi warriors." Sokka replied, assuring himself in the process. "Meanwhile, I think you should get some rest.

Suki nodded, she was tired and exhausted and needed a good nights rest.

* * *

Zuko sat with Katara, kissing her over and over again making her giggle and moan. "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"Making sure to remind you that I love you."

"I think I figured that one out already." She said.

"Well, you can never be too careful." He relied and continued kissing.

Halfway through, Katara gasped painfully and her hands reached instinctively for her stomach. "Zuko…" was all she could say.

"Katara? What's wrong?"

"I think… the baby is coming."

"You think the what? You think the baby is coming? YOU THINK THE BABY IS COMING!" He yelled. Zuko fell into a near panic attack, "I need all servants in here, Get my wife to the doctor for her delivery!" Five men barged into the room and got Katara off the bed and she was now breathing heavily. Three more came in to help Zuko follow.

They were at the doctors within minutes (thank spirits for the servants). Katara was already in a hospital gown and sweat was covering her forehead and Zuko was coaching her, "That's it honey, breath: In, in, out… in, in, out… in, in, out…" he kept chanting "Stay calm."

"How am I supposed to stay calm when a baby is trying to get out of me!" she yelled at him, "I mean really, you have to be… AHHHHH!" she screamed.

The nurse and doctor came in, "That one was the longest one yet, I think we're almost ready!" the doctor said energetically.

"Sir, we have to ask you to leave.' Said the nurse.

Zuko ordinarily would have protested, but he knew it was for the best. He stepped outside and paced, hearing Katara yell out in pain every few minutes. Then he heard it, "its coming!" yelled the Doctor, "Katara, on three I want you to push… One, two, three… PUSH!"

Katara screamed louder than ever, crying in the process, the nurses could be heard coaching her on, "That's it, almost there, keep pushing, don't stop!"

Zuko almost wanted to faint, yell, cry, and burst in the room ant the same time. Then, finally… the sound of a baby crying could be heard, and Zuko exhaled.

The nurse came in, "Congratulations, you are the father of a healthy little girl!"

"Can I…?" He said.

"Of course." She gestured him in and he saw the most wonderful sight he had ever seen… Katara, although drenched in sweat and obviously exhausted, lay on the bed with a baby in her arms and smiling at her.

He walked slowly over to his wife and put a hand on her face, "You did great… I love you." He then turned his full attention to the baby, "Is she really… ours?"

Katara looked at him and nodded with a smile. The baby was mostly her mother, blue eyes, light brownish hair, but she had the same pale skin as her father.

"What do we name her?" he asked.

"Kya." Katara said, now turning g her head to smile at the baby girl again.

"Your mother's name." he stated.

She nodded once.

"Kya it is… and it's a perfect name."

Katara handed him Kya, and he held her gingerly and as he had been told before by his mother, he felt love for the first time, "My little Kya." He said proudly.

Zuko scooted next to Katara and handed Kya back to her, "We're a family." He said.

"I know, and to think if I didn't get drunk." She said with a laugh.

"You know you loved me before that.' He said.

"Before or after you betrayed us all." She said to him.

"I'd have to say both." He replied.

"And I'd have to say you are correct." She kissed him lightly, "I love you." She whispered when they parted.

"I know."

* * *

Well, there you have it, a complete triple post, now review!


	23. Warning a chief

Chapter 23 Warning a chief.

_Being an assassin, you try not to stick out, but when you have weapons visibly on your person, you tend to attract attention. This is a good reason why an assassin should find their own personal way of transportation, but sometimes that's not always available, especially when you are traveling by water._

_Obviously entering a passenger ship, even as a stowaway, you're bound to get caught no matter where you hide. If you hide in the center of the ship, the security can and will find you, and hiding in a cabin isn't so great either._

_One can argue that maybe you can hijack the ship: wrong. You need a full crew to man a ship, and killing their captain is bound to make them pretty angry, so they might not back you up._

_So your best option is to stowaway on a merchant ship, the best part is, they always know where to go and the shortest route there. Even better, the crew rarely searches for stowaways. This means you can safely hide among the cargo and wait until you arrive at your destination._

Toph waited for the last of the crates to be carried into the merchant ship, carrying med supplies to the North Pole. When the area was clear of all personnel, she snuck into the cargo hold and hid among the shadows, behind several crates, making sure not to actually hide in one.

_Some people think the best hiding place in a cargo ship is in the crates or barrels… this in fact is a _bad_ idea. The reason why cargo ships carry so much cargo is because the weight is nothing for the boat to handle, since it floats on water which results in little friction, making travel easy._

_In that light, people tend to store a lot of goods on a cargo ship, and those goods are heavy. So that means if you're not careful, you night end up in a barrel or crate underneath several other barrels or crates weighing more than you do._

Toph made sure to dress warmly with several other robes and bindings. Unfortunately, this meant using boots to keep her feet warm; she would have to rely on her other sense except for touch.

The trip took only a few hours because she picked the port in the earth kingdom closest to the North Pole. When the ship docked, she made her way out of the boat without any problems and began to cling to the shadows throughout the icy buildings of the northern water tribe.

The cold was obviously piercing and bitter, which she hated. She didn't like the cold in the first place, and adding ice and water into the equation is worse.

_No mater how warmly you dress in the cold, you're going to get cold guaranteed. Being a girl doesn't help either. Having smaller mass and body muscle than men, we tend to get colder much faster, even though when women get older they should gain body fat as a result of insulation and for birthing babies when the time comes, they will still get cold._

_Most people make the mistake of wanting to heat their extremities like feet, hands, and arms, which of course is a good idea, but not the best way to handle it. Keeping your extremities away from any bitter winds and extreme cold will protect them from frostbite, which is what your should be concerned about, but there is another danger that is not recognized: hypothermia._

_This is when your body becomes too cold and your organs begin to fail. As most people know, the typical norm of body temperature is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, but when it reaches 94 to 91, you'll enter the danger zone... any lower you're probably going to die._

_Therefore keeping your core (heart and lungs) warm is the key to staying alive in the cold. This means you have to keep moving so blood is constantly pumping and keeping the body warm. Of course don't over exert yourself or will begin to sweat, which won't be good because it will most likely freeze (depending on the sodium nitrate content)._

Toph kept on the move, crouching and sneaking throughout the sidewalks of ice. She kept her ears open for any sign of conversation that could lead her to the whereabouts of Arnook. One conversation caught here ear…

A boy, probably not too much older than fifteen or sixteen, walked nervously over to a girl slightly shorter than he was. They both had jet black hair, and the same light skin tones. The girl was walking down the sidewalk looking around at all the sights.

"Rikia…" he said, trying to keep his voice deep.

"Oh," she said, turning to him with a smile, "I didn't see you there, Aryan."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the saving of the north celebration with me." He seemed to brace himself for the rejection.

"I'd love to!" she said happily, "I'll meet you at my place in a few hours; we can walk to the oasis together!"

"That'll be great!" he exclaimed as well, his resolve strengthened.

They walked in separate directions and Toph nodded to herself, _so it looks like Arnook will be attending a celebration tonight, I better get to him and tell him what's going to have to happen…_ she ran off to the center palace, where Arnook would be.

_Getting into a high security area isn't an easy task; any and every person knows that. Even if you have the entire layout of the building in your head, there are still some variables, like patrols, that are still a problem._

_Some argue that disguise is the best approach, maybe that's true, but that means putting on an act, and most likely the guards can tell that one of them has been replaced, in my case, by a sixteen year old girl. That's why it's best to try and sneak through the building using alternate routes not being controlled, or service tunnels. One of the best passages is the sewers…_

Interestingly enough, the North Pole did have a sewer system to access, and although it smelled (especially to Toph's heightened senses), it was the perfect stealth tool. She simply began making her way to the center of the system and made her way through another small passage into the chambers of the chieftain.

Arnook was walking out of his room when Toph came behind him, covering his mouth, "Someone has been sent to kill you." She said to him.

"Who?" he mumbled.

"Me." She led him back to his room and stood in front of him.

"Your Toph Bei Fong, but how?" he tried to ask.

"Shh! I don't have time to answer questions, just listen closely… I've been sent to kill you, but I won't. I'm going to have to stage it in front of witnesses at the spirit oasis tonight." She said to him silently.

"Understood, but there is one problem." Arnook said, regaining his composure.

'What would that be?"

"There is going to be one person at the celebration tonight that you might have trouble trying to fool."

"Who is that?"

"That avatar."

* * *

A/N- well boys and girls, no double/ triple post tonight… but I will upload another story tomorrow, and the day after. So therefore its like a triple post across three days if that makes any sense.

Also wish me luck as finals will be coming up, and I will demolish them (I don't call it 'acing'). And wish my friend luck for she has been nominated for an award and I obviously think she deserves it. I will, of course, pass on the wishes of luck on to her.

And of course review!


	24. Duel of the tears

Chapter 24 Duel of the tears

A/N- BTW, all italicized words are Toph's thoughts and commentary

"Damnit!" Toph cursed loudly.

"I'm afraid it will be very hard to have the avatar as convinced, and most likely, he will spring into action once I'm 'dead'." Arnook said to her very seriously.

"I know that!" she said, shaking her head, "It's fine, I'll just have to work around it. Just play along if anything strays from the plan. And whatever you do, _don't_ mention any of this to Aang, got it?"

"Of course."

"Good, now, here's what we do…"

It took all the time between Arnook's and Toph's meeting to the time of the spirit oasis celebration to prepare. All Arnook had to do was act completely normal and play along with Toph.

_Faking deaths isn't as easy as you would think. They have to be done in front of a lot of witnesses, and you have to sell it. Of course the closer the people are to the staged death, the worse it is because someone is bound to notice something that doesn't fit._

_Luckily there is an answer: dramatics. The more dramatic you can make a death, the better. Here's why: when a magician does his or her show, they rely on optical illusions and a lot of dramatization. They have to use something flashy to distract the audience that no matter what, no one can see what is actually going on behind the scenes._

_The same principle applies here, just on a slightly smaller scale and a low budget… The best way to fake a death is the classic point blank pistol shot. All you have to do is aim it slightly away from the target and it looks like you still shot them._

_Why is it so effective? Drama… nothing is tenser then seeing an armed assailant. All eyes are focused on the weapon, wondering if they'll be next. No one will bother looking where the bullet went. In fact… most people close their eyes and see nothing at all!_

Toph waited, crouched the shadows. The feast was beginning. Music and talking was all that could be heard, she just had to wait for Arnook to give his speech and blessing, where all eyes would be on him.

As she waited, she kept an eye on security, which was light… excluding a certain bald monk. She wasn't sure why she wasn't getting any of the pangs in her heart yet. Probably the adrenaline rush was keeping her focused and attentive to the task at hand.

She had taken every precaution to make sure he couldn't identify her. She wore her hood over her eyes and a face mask covering all but her nose. She wore her boots even though it was warm enough to be bare footed. She knew to fight blind would be dangerous, but she couldn't take risk of being discovered.

Finally the moment came, Arnook stepped up and everyone went silent, "Brothers and sisters of the moon and ocean,' he began, addressing the crowd. "Today we celebrate the saving of our tribe! We accredit it to avatar Aang and his work with the ocean spirit," he gestured to Aang, who bowed, "And of course the sacrifice of my daughter, Yue.

"But I do not wish to bring sorrow upon us all… someday I myself will be gone…" that was the cue. Toph stood up and walked forward and fired her pistol once. The silence broke with screams of terror, heads turning to look for the source of the shot.

"Nobody leaves!" she yelled, firing her gun again, increasing the tension, and emphasizing her control in the situation. She walked calmly to Arnook, when Aang was about to take one step forward, "Don't move baldy!" She shouted harshly, pointing the barrel at him. He raised his hands and took one step back.

Toph walked to Arnook and held the gun at arms length, aiming for the chest. "No celebrating tonight, chief." She fired, missing him by inches. Obviously no one noticed that detail as he fell to the ground; eyes open in shock before closing them in 'death.'

_Another little bit of insurance, is using a small pack of animal blood on both sides of the body. If your quick and no one is paying attention, the 'dead' man can quickly puncture whatever pack he didn't fall on (especially if they put a hand over the wound in 'pain'), and the one he did fall on will have already burst._

Screams erupted and all chaos broke loose, but as Toph expected, she couldn't stop it because Aang stepped forward and held his staff in a fighting stance. Toph put her gun back in its holster and unsheathed her sword.

_People think swordfights need to last a long time… the truth is, they don't. The trick in a swordfight is to win as fast as you would in a street fight… it shouldn't even take you longer than a minute, just simply disarm your opponent…_

Toph lunged forward and brought her sword down on Aang, who blocked it instantly. She then tried circling his staff around to get him to drop it, but he saw the move coming and used an air bending strike to push them both back, he landed perfectly on his feet, while Toph landed hard on her butt.

_However, if your opponent is a skilled fighter in the first place, a swordfight might take a little longer than usual. If it does you better have the endurance to continue the fight because sword fighting takes a long time, if your opponent is as skilled as or better than you are._

_Key concepts in a sword fight are obviously not to get hit! Simply keep blocking all incoming attacks and don't counterattack yet. Sooner or later, your enemy will get frustrated, clouding their judgment. Then simply look for an opening when they make a false move and strike._

This time Aang lunged forward, and Toph quickly got to her feet and blocked him. Aang moved on the offensive and began twirling, slashing, and spinning his staff in all directions to beat Toph.

She could tell he was obviously angry already, but she was fighting the avatar, the same boy who fought the man whose grandfather killed all of the air nomads, and not once did Aang strike for revenge, nor did he kill the fire lord.

She had to try something to enrage him, or at the rate he was attacking, she would be dead. She decided to strike him where it would hurt the most… his heart. "Hey, your friend is the blind earthbender, right?" she asked, masking her voice a little.

Aang stopped, holding his defense and replied warily, "Yeah, so?"

"She's dead… I killed her." Toph answered him, "She was weak... she did say something about the avatar when she took her last breath... I'm not sure what though." She waited for his reaction.

"You're lying." He said plainly.

"No, she's dead… I stabbed her through the heart, and watched as she screamed in pain before slowly dying at my feet." Toph replied to him, in the coldest voice she could muster.

"You can't prove it." He said, refusing what he was hearing.

"Oh, yes… I can." She reached under her hood and removed her green headband and threw it to the ground, "I took that from her, in the eventuality I ran into you. I figured you might want proof that she's dead."

Aang looked to the ground and starred at the headband before looking at her again, "Agghhh!" he yelled before rapidly attacking her with quick flurries from his staff. She barley had time to react to any of them.

He continued the rapid succession of attacks, even as they circled each other around the Koi pond. She realized she had pushed all his anger to fuel his fighting proficiency.

Quickly she stepped back and pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him, "I wasn't sent here to kill you too." She said.

"It wouldn't matter; you've taken all that matters to me." He said.

"You are and idiot." With that, she ran and found a ship to stowaway on, leaving Aang at the spirit oasis.

The young avatar looked around him. There was nothing he could do for Arnook, and he was too tired to give chase to the assassin. Instead, he took the headband off the ground and clenched it in his fist and fell to his knees, crying into the piece for fabric.

Meanwhile, Toph, sat huddled in a corner of the ship's cargo hold, crying into her knees, "Why?" she whispered to no one in particular, "Why me?"

* * *

A/N- Sorry about not updating as promised in my last chapter, I had this painful coughing spell for the last two days, and my shoulder/ arm muscles hurt from rigorous upper body exercises.

Anyway, what did you all think? That was pretty dang epic, right? Let me know what you thought through a review!


	25. Arms to be held in

Chapter 25 arms to be held in

Toph calmed down within the first few hours of the ride. However, there were now stormy seas, which to her was like being in hell. The tumbling of the boat, the constant water splashing on deck then seeping everywhere else, and the thunder… especially the thunder…

* * *

Toph sat in her room in the quaint apartment in Ba Sing Se. She lay in her bed shivering and wincing at each crack of thunder that came by. To add to the mind numbing experience, howling winds added to the array of noises.

It wasn't until she felt an arm around her, that she noticed Aang had climbed into bed with her and was now 'shielding' her from the noise. He kept her head against his chest and hand protectively cradling the back of her head. The only sound she heard was the sound of his rhythmic heart beats. Her wincing stopped and she relaxed and finally drifted off into sleep, happy to be in his arms.

When she woke up, Aang was still holding her close to him. "You can let go now Twinkle Toes." She said.

"Aww, you were starting to get real warm and cozy." He said with a smirk, releasing her from his hold. "What was happening to you last night?"

"Well, because of all my heightened senses, really loud noises like thunder, or cannon fire, really bother me and hurt my ears." She stated.

"Sounds like real fun."

"A blast, but whatever, come on, we might as well find something to do for the day…"

* * *

Toph lifted her head up from her knees, "I want my life back." She said, angrily. Originally she was going to wait for Aang to come and help her defeat the brotherhood, but seeing as it might take him longer than expected, she would have to do it by herself.

She would have to strike after she faked Hakoda's and Zuko's deaths so that they could no longer be threatened so she could handle the assassins.

* * *

Aang didn't bother to move, he was in fact dragged away from the oasis by several guards. Arnook's body was missing; some figured he went to the spirit world to be reunited with his daughter once more.

Aang still clutched Toph's headband in his hand, despair encroached his entire body, "She's gone." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Aang opened his eyes again, his back was hurting again, but it was worse before. He noticed Toph was sitting at the edge of his bed, "Does it hurt?" she asked solemnly.

He nodded once, "Yeah, a little."

She scooted closer to him and reached out a hand to his back, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You're not going to hurt me."

She continued and gently rubbed her hand on his back, "You don't know what it's like for me not to have Katara's healing hands." She said sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, confused by her unusual behavior.

"My hands are rough and coarse, but hers can heal any injury… you don't know what it was like for me to watch you as you slipped in and out of death. I couldn't do anything about it; all I could do was watch. I thought I was going to lose you forever." She said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

He took her free hand in his and held it, "You're hands are just as good as Katara's… They're just as warm, smooth, inviting and healing as hers." When he saw her bemused expression he continued with, "You might not be able to heal with water bending, but just your touch is comforting, it's like feeling a presence that just makes you feel less tense."

"Still…"

He wanted to change the subject, "How long have you been there?" he said, gesturing to the edge of his bed.

"I told Katara and Sokka that I would start taking nights to watch you while you recovered a little more. I've been doing it pretty often, even when you were unconscious. I couldn't bear not being around you… I needed to be here so I could re-affirm that you were still…"

"Alive." He finished.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"You don't have to worry so much about me."

"If only that was true."

"Hey, I learned how to be tough from the best." He said, winking at her and giving her a thumb up sign.

"Yeah, well even tough people need to know when to be smart and rest." She gently pushed him to lie down on his back.

"Well, then you should rest with me." He said, as he took her wrist and pulled her down with him. She laid against his chest and sighed once before closing her eyes and falling asleep, while even weak and bandaged, he held her… never letting go once…

* * *

"I love you Toph…" he said weakly to himself. "You can't be dead… Its impossible… a sword couldn't have stabbed you… you can metal bend it to compact and shatter." He stood up, wrapped the headband around his wrist and opened his glider and flew to the fire nation, "Zuko has to know about this." He said and he sped off, blasting fire from his feet for extra propulsion.

* * *

A/N- Whoa, time flies by… sorry I didn't update when scheduled. When I saw my friend didn't win the award she was nominated for, I was probably angrier than she was. So I took it upon myself to make an award for her myself, which took up the entire night… so then I was also busy volunteering the day after that and the day after that I was exhausted from the volunteering so that leads us all to today in which I miraculously posted this and the next chapter that will indeed follow.


	26. Arrival in the south and west

Chapter 26 Arrival at the south and the west

Toph eventually made it to the southern water tribe… and it was just as cold and brutal there as it was in the north. It was essentially the same place now, ever since Pakku helped rebuild it with other waterbenders.

Of course her job wouldn't be easy here either, Not only could Hakoda fend for himself… he was surrounded by other fierce water tribe warriors, water benders, and of course Sokka and Suki.

_When a battle doesn't go as expected or a top secret plan is foiled because you forgot to consider the variables… most people tend to make the mistake of overreacting. _

_Assassins, soldiers, commandos, any sort of secret team or unit that must take out a target, but they are surrounded by enough body guards tough enough to take down half an army, they all think they are outnumbered, outgunned, and maybe even out skilled… and that may be all true, but there are two things that give you an advantage: fear and surprise._

_Fear is simply giving you a reputation for being cruel, deadly, merciless, and even the thought of being immortal. Add all that with a nice costume or armor… and you have yourself the element of fear to instill on your opponents._

_When you follow-up with surprise, you give yourself a deadly combo of power for any group of enemies you come across._

_So how does this play into a fight? It's simple…_

Toph waited until it was nightfall, and waited for Hakoda and the rest of his guard to be waiting in one place. She waited at the side of the building and put a small explosive charge of the wall, and lit it and held several gas pellets in her hand, as well as a re-breather.

The charge exploded and she threw the gas pellets and put on her re-breather, _when you charge into a building full of goons, the element of surprise is crucial. Simply set up a dramatic entrance and charge in. Although you should lay down cover for yourself, some simple gas pellets will do (gas, pepper, etc.) of course strap on a gas mask or re-breather so that you don't end up inhaling anything yourself._

She found a sizable warrior and struck him hard in the groin with a straight leg kick. She then focused on disarming and attacking several of the others, some of whom already lost morale watching their powerhouse fall to the ground after one kick.

_Fights are rarely ever fair, your opponents won't come at you one at a time… they all charge in and it's up to you to prioritize what's more important to defend against. Hopefully the cover of gas is causing enough chaos that you have a slight advantage. Another good strategy is taking out the big guys with painful groin strikes (even they can't handle that). All the others might flee after seeing the heavy armor drop to the ground._

She quickly punched one guy in the jaw with a devastating uppercut, while kicking another hard in the ribs. She then grabbed one guy by his shirt and threw him into the ground with a take down, and before the next tow after him could come, she hyper extended one of the guy's knees and slammed her fist into the other's gut.

Her multi-person battle continued, she could even tell when she got Sokka by his girlish scream and then falling back onto Suki who started yelling at him. Finally she found Hakoda and was able to hit in enough and throw him outside where she tackle him and pinned him to the ground, "Listen, I have no time to explain." She said quickly.

"Toph?" he asked.

"Not now! Listen… I need you to go in their and get Sokka and Suki out and pretend to be dead with them as well, so lay low! I have to go." Hakoda nodded once as Toph sped off for the fire nation, where Zuko would await, and after him would come Wan-Shu and the rest of the brotherhood.

* * *

Aang reached the Fire Nation Palace. It took him what seemed like years to get there, when in reality it was just a few hours.

He had to tell Katara and Zuko about what had happened in the North Pole. He didn't bother with any fanfare or even entering the palace through the main doors, he just flew in through a window and found Zuko in the throne room and Katara next to him, a baby in her arms.

Momentarily he forgot about all his worries and admired the baby in Katara's arms. He walked slowly over to them and Zuko and Katara smiled at him when they noticed who had entered.

He pointed to the baby and said, "May I?"

Katara just smiled and handed Aang the baby, who cradled it gently and smiled.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Kya." Zuko said, smiling at Aang. He walked over to the young avatar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's named after my mother." Katara said her hand on her mother's necklace.

"Wow." Was all Aang could say. Kya looked at Aang and smiled and giggled.

"She likes you." Zuko said.

Aang handed Kya back to Katara; he had to tell them what happened. "Listen you guys," he said seriously, the smile fading from his face, theirs did as well. "I had a little trouble at the North Pole…" He explained to them everything… Arnook, the assassin, and the mention of Toph's death.

He showed the head band to Zuko, who took it carefully and examined it and sighed, "Aang, this will be very hard for you, but you should probably know this."

"Guys, Toph can't be dead, I'm sure of that." Aang said, happy to hear it himself. He even found a small smile on his face.

"No, that's not it." Zuko said. Aang's smile again faded. Katara looked back and forth between them, staying absolutely still.

"Then what is it?"

"Aang, Toph might be alive, but I think she is the assassin you fought, the same one who killed the mercenary, the scientist, the earth king, and Arnook. She's probably going to go after Hakoda and me as well." Zuko held his breath after saying all of it to Aang. He made sure to speak slowly, clearly, and surely, so that Aang would know it was no joke, and that the fire lord was absolutely sure about what he was saying.

Aang shook his head, "No, that can't be true. That's completely and utterly insane. Toph would never kill! Why would she fight me at the spirit oasis and not tell me what has been going on… I- I- I…" he struggled to think.

"Aang, please, just listen. Look, there are several strands of Toph's hair still on this headband. It still smells like Toph, it is her unique scent… no one else uses the same shampoo she does, my Uncle made it just for her (by the way, it smells like a combination of sweet smelling perfumes and jasmine tea, Iroh thought Toph should test it out, and she really liked it).

"If the assassin was wearing this, it would have to be hours after she killed Toph in order to keep her scent, if not then it would smell like the assassin after a few days. Toph couldn't have possibly died hours before the encounter at the spirit oasis. Don't you understand?"

Aang hated to admit it, but Zuko might have been right. It wasn't much to go on, but the evidence could be seen. Toph leaving, her parents never seeing her. But there was still one question to be answered, "If that assassin was Toph, how come she said she was already dead?"

"Maybe she didn't want you to get involved with her anymore." Zuko suggested.

That was it… things started to make sense now. Maybe Toph was forced into this somehow, perhaps to protect him or maybe there are forces beyond her control. That was the reason she never showed up at her parent's house, and the reason she told him to go there.

It was all so he could begin figuring this out, Toph might need help, but what didn't make sense was her killing so many: Kuei, Arnook, and maybe even Hakoda and possibly Zuko. It wouldn't seem like Toph. He was at a loss of words.

"Listen." Zuko said, breaking Aang away from his thoughts. "Whether this assassin is Toph or not, we need to be prepared. We have to make sure this assassin thinks I'm dead and Katara too."

"How do we do that?" Katara asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well it's all pretty simple." Zuko said grinning a little, the same grin Sokka would get.

* * *

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	27. Revenge

Chapter 27 Revenge

Toph made it to the Fire nation after another long boat ride, but she didn't let her queasiness hinder her speed. She began sneaking her way to the Fire nation Palace. She wished she wasn't wearing her robes, due to the heat, but she had trained for this and pressed on through the buildings until she reached a hill overlooking the palace.

She noticed that Katara and Zuko were standing side by side watching servants and others unload barrels of what seemed to be blasting jelly. _Must be a surplus from the war._ Toph thought, but something then caught her 'eye'.

Another black hooded (although she couldn't tell the color) figure approached rapidly, pulling out two knives and throwing them at two guards that raised their spears at him. They crumpled to the ground and the figure kept running as if nothing happened.

Zuko pointed to him, "Hey stop him!" Three soldiers came forward but were struck down by several open handed strikes. The hooded assailant sent fire blasts to Zuko who blocked and countered, engaging the attacker in a fire fight.

It seemed tense, but the tension was cut when the figure shot fire at one of the barrels and it exploded, causing a chain reaction with the other barrels in the area. It engulfed everything in flames. Toph ducked down and covered her ears as the shockwave of the explosion shook the ground and the bang rang through the air.

She didn't even want to see what was left, instead she ran off, tears welling up in her eyes, _Wan- Shu didn't trust me… he sent another assassin to kill Zuko, fearing I would chicken out!_ It all made sense to her, but now she had a score to settle, one that would send shockwaves to the brotherhood.

One thing she had learned was that several bureaus were located in each nation, most three maximum. They housed informants, medical specialists, other assassins, and so on. It was there that she would strike at the brotherhood.

The Fire nation only held one, since there wasn't much the brotherhood could do against the fire nation during the war. She rushed to it, and stepped inside. All heads in the room turned to her. They said nothing until she pulled out a grenade and lit the fuse and dropped it before sinking herself into the ground.

She felt the blast from over six feet under the ground. When she tunneled back up there was nothing but rubble and smoke. She was satisfied with her work and turned to leave when she heard a gun cock behind her, "Not so fast, sister."

It was another assassin, who obviously survived the blast. Toph slowly raised her hands up to shoulder height, "Are you really going to try and shoot me?" she asked, turning to face him.

The man smiled smugly, "Yes." He pulled the trigger, but he didn't count on Toph's metal bending. The bullet compacted against her forehead and fell uselessly to the ground.

"Too bad you only had one gun; I can only take one bullet, not two or more." She said before pulling a knife from her shoulder pouch and throwing it at her attacker. It landed in his throat, and his eyes widened as he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko shielded Katara from the blast as he opened one eye to see that the rock barrier was still protecting them. When the pieces of earth retracted back into the ground, the black hooded figure approached and pulled off his hood and mask, "I think it worked." Aang said approvingly.

Zuko helped Katara up and nodded to Aang, "I think so. You had nice timing, everything looked completely realistic."

The guards that were hit with knives came up to Aang and pulled the blades out of their reinforced armor, "Good aim, Avatar." One of them said taking the knives from the others and handing them back to Aang.

He took them and bowed slightly, "Thanks, but we better get inside before anyone spots us all alive."

"Agreed." Katara said walking with Zuko hand in hand back to the palace as Aang and the guards followed.

Zuko then said to the men, "You might want to get some people to clean it up, make it look frantic though, and make sure to mention that Katara and I are both dead and the bodies could not be found if any reporters come by."

They bowed and left as Aang, Katara, and Zuko walked to the throne room. "What should I do now?" Aang asked.

"You should probably find Toph, most likely, if you believe me, that assassin you encountered at the north pole." Zuko said to him.

"I think you're right." Aang agreed. "She might be that assassin, but if she is, I want to hear her side of the story."

"True, but be careful, this could be a Dai Li brainwashing thing that happened." Zuko cautioned him.

"No, it can't." Katara said, they both looked at her confused. She sighed and said, "Their hypnotizing effects only work when the person can see, Toph can't because she's blind. Which means that she's doing all of this on her own free will, but someone is forcing her to do this, Toph would never kill people on her own choice. Aang, you have to hurry and find her, don't waste any more time." She gave Aang a quick hug and kiss and Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll make sure to find her." He said, "As a solemn promise as an avatar." With that he ran out, opening his staff and flying away to the earth kingdom, where he knew there was one place he could find Toph no matter where she was.

* * *

After a week, Toph arrived back at the bureau located just miles south of Ba Sing Se and stood at the entrance where several others waited for her. "So she did come." One of them stated.

"I can't believe _she_ is a threat." Said another one of them, in the most pompous attitude he could muster.

"I want to be the one who slits her throat!" a third said the bloodlust clear in his voice.

The forth stepped forward and a smile could be seen from under his hood (although she didn't see it), "Now, now…" he said, obviously with authority, "I'm sure we could have some fun with her first, and _a lot_ of fun, too."

She sighed and threw a knife at him, but he dodged, "Oh, a feisty one we have here!" the leader said happily.

Toph said nothing but instead pulled out her pistol and shot them all down. She walked over to the leader, who looked at her with wide eyes, "I guess I'm just too much for you." She said, before shooting him again.

Another man walked out of the building, "Is she dea…" before he could finish, she emptied her last bullet on him. To finish things off, she threw three grenades in before walking away as the explosion decimated the building behind her. She didn't even bother shuddering at the blast, but instead she walked on, deciding to see Wan- Shu again, gain his trust, and then strike when he least expects it.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the lack of updating people… I was extremely busy and stuff, plus at one point my days got so bad I was too depressed to write (I have to be happy in order to write a good chapter, if I'm sad or angry… the chapter either won't be written or it will completely suck). Anyway, I have three more chapters being posted as well to make up for lost time!


	28. The Hardest Task

Chapter 28 the hardest task

When Toph returned to the fortress, she entered Wan- Shu's study. Things seemed completely normal, due to the fact that no one was attacking her. Perhaps news hadn't spread yet.

Wan- Shu was at his table, sorting through papers. He looked up at her, "You're alive." He remarked.

"Should I not be?" she asked.

"Since the entire brotherhood has been after you since your treachery, yes." Wan- Shu replied casually.

"Treachery?"

"Do not play foolish with me, child." He snapped at her sharply, "I know you attacked the bureaus in the fire nation and the earth kingdom, but there is still me and this fortress. You alone cannot stop us. I should kill to where you stand." Two men burst in the room, and before Toph could react, she was held by both arms, as two other men came in, aiming their pistols at her.

Wan- Shu stood and pulled a knife from under his robes and walked slowly over to her, holding the cold steel just inches away from her throat, "I could spare you, though. All you must do is one mission to ultimately prove your loyalty to us."

She said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"You have killed all four of the leaders of the nations as far as I have been told. This is indeed a great achievement, but there is one other person who stands in the way of everlasting peace: the avatar."

Toph almost let a flash of surprise cross her face, but held steadfast.

"You must eliminate the one person you seem to value most. You must decide which life is more important; his or yours."

"You know," she began, "That if I kill him, he will be reincarnated." She said, knowingly.

"Fool!" he yelled, "Of course I know that! This is why you must force him into the avatar state and kill him there, so his reincarnation sequence will cease."

Toph was surprised that he knew such things, but she bowed her head, "Fine… the avatar is as good as dead."

Wan- Shu seemed pleased, and waved a hand, dismissing the four others. "Do not fail us, or you will surely die." He said unforgiving.

Toph left and began sprinting until she was miles away and completely alone. Now she had to figure out how to fake Aang's death. She couldn't try asking him for help… the chances of him ever listening to her wouldn't be very likely. Also it would waste too much time trying to explain and convince to him what really has been happening _and_ if he actually did help, he might get himself killed anyway. Added with the fact she left him after declaring his love for her might have also angered him.

She realized that was the first time ever she thought about what had happened to them months ago, and she felt no pain. "Talk about conditioning." She said incredulously.

Her best bet was to at least get him to fake his death, and then find a way to kill Wan- Shu, _perhaps with that napalm stuff; it might work in this case_. She thought hopefully. Then after the brotherhood was defeated, she would try to go to Aang and hope for the best.

She ran for a little while longer before collapsing near a tree, and dozing off…

* * *

Toph was reclining in the western air temple. Aang walked in, a smile on his face as usual and said, "How's my favorite earth bender doing?"

"Good, I guess." She said, returning the smile.

"How's the feet?" he asked.

"I think they're getting better… I'll be waling in no time at all." She answered proudly, lifting up her charred feet. They still looked bad, so Aang gently held one of her ankles and caressed her foot. She winced and he stopped, looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"No problem, I guess it'll take longer than I thought." She said, forcing a smile.

He put her leg down and supported both with some pillows, and reclined next to her. "Well, I'm yours for the night." He stated contently.

"Really now? Sparky isn't making you train?" She asked incredulously.

"Not tonight, he said he was busy. Plus Katara said she's a little exhausted and is going to get some fresh air on a walk to wake up a little before dinner." He explained.

Toph nodded absent mindedly and was happy that she would have company for the night. They sat for a moment in silence before Toph broke it and asked, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Remember back to the invasion, when you were talking to me about the avatar state? Well I just wanted to understand what you were actually talking about." She said to him, waiting for his response.

To her surprise he was not harsh to remember his past failings, "I guess I could, you're the only one so far who I've told about this."

She waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts and then listened intently as he began.

"Well first of all, the avatar state is a defense mechanism the avatar is born with. It allows us to summon incredible strength and power by accessing all of our past live's skills and knowledge. It can normally be activated by extreme emotion, but with proper meditation, that can change.

"That's why I went to see the guru. He told me that in order to properly control the avatar state, I must attain personal balance. So I began to clear chakras, or pools of energy, in my body that was blocked by emotional muck.

"But when I was supposed to unlock the last one, the one that allows me access to the cosmic energy around me, I stopped to save Katara, who I thought I saw in danger. Eventually after fighting Azula and Zuko, I knew I had to complete the meditation process, which I did. However when I gained that power to unlock the last chakra, Azula hit me with lightning, locking my seventh chakra, therefore inhibiting my avatar state powers."

Toph mulled over what he said and asked, "But how'd she even get you? You are nearly invincible with the avatar state."

"That's a misconception.' He stated plainly. "Yes, the avatar state grants me a lot of power, but there is a draw back… If I am killed in the avatar state, not only will I die, but the avatar reincarnation sequence is stopped."

"Whoa… That's pretty tough." She said. "So that's why the spirit water fixed it. Well I'm just glad your okay, and you're still here."

"Trust me so am I." he replied, laughing with her.

Toph woke up, her heart racing, she knew where she might need to go to find Aang, but something in her gut told her to wait and listen, because he might lead her to him.


	29. It ends where it began

Chapter 29 it ends where it began

Aang flew as fast as he could to the southern earth kingdom, where he knew the one location that he could find Toph no matter where she was. Soon he saw it, the swamp.

The mass of marshes, trees, vines, and other animal and plant life stretched on for miles, but he flew for the center tree… the crux of it all. He landed gracefully on one of the massive roots, and knelt on one knee… placing a hand on the ground.

He figured since the swamp gave him visions of meeting Toph in the not to distant future of the time, he could also use it to locate her _and_ contact her as well.

"I hope this works." Aang said with a sigh and shaking his head. He took a deep breath before concentrating solely on Toph.

He knew that somehow they were both spiritually bonded… they were completely connected. In a few moments he succeeded, although he couldn't see her or her whereabouts, he thought clearly, "Toph, please, come to the swamp. I need to see you…" that was all he could get out before it wasted too much of his energy.

He sat down and began to meditate, waiting…

Toph felt it… the strange feeling in her head and heart. _Toph, please, come to the swamp. I need to see you… _She knew that was where Aang was… the final showdown would begin…

It was hours later until finally Aang heard someone approach behind him. Whether or not it was the person he wanted, he was unsure of. Instead he held out his staff parallel to the ground, facing the black hooded assassin.

"You still have the will to fight? I thought I crushed it."

"I am but one avatar; there are thousands of others behind me." He replied simply.

"Enough talk… it ends." She drew her sword and held it forward before attacking, engaging in a fierce duel.

She refused to lose, so she fought harder, her ears listening for every move he made… big and small. It wasn't long before the quickly exchanged blows and strikes that she kicked his staff out of his hands, took it, and with a swift motion knocked him to his feet with a broad swing of the staff.

She stuck her blade into a piece of his shirt… pinning him to the ground.

"I don't have to kill you." She said.

"To bad I might have to kill you!" he replied, and sent a blast of air to her, knocking her off her feet. He removed the sword and wielded it himself, as she stood up and used his staff.

They exchanged blows once more, neither gaining a clear advantage over the other in the flurry. It wasn't until Aang began to incorporate water and fire bending into the fight that he began to secure a foothold in the fight.

He got her to back up with a few slashes of fire from his sword and then took water from a vine and used it to snare her foot. But she broke the tendril by smashing the staff trough it and somersaulted over to strike him, which he began to block.

When she landed, however, she landed short and crouched to the ground and span around, kicking her leg out and sweeping him out from under his feet like she did before with his staff.

Except this time as he fell he kept himself stable and hovered, spinning backwards and landed again on his feet. He thought he made a good recovery, but she continued with several more relentless attacks until again, she forced him to the ground.

She crouched behind him and held the staff to his throat, pulling it against his windpipe. "Will you listen now?" she asked.

"No." he said breathlessly, and superheated himself against her touch, making her back away and he recovered and threw her away.

She landed hard on the ground, but she landed on something else. Quickly she stood and picked up the small object she landed on, a necklace.

She felt it with her fingers and Aang stopped, realizing that it was the necklace he made for Toph at Omashu. He must have dropped it during the fight.

She noticed that there was an inscription on the back. She had to trace it several times before finally understanding what was deeply carved into the necklace. On one side was the earth bending symbol and around it the airbending symbol. On the other side the inscription read: _To my greatest friend and love, Toph Bei Fong… Will you marry me?_

She couldn't believe what she held in her hands. It was a betrothal necklace… for her.

She took off her hood and mask. Aang saw her for the first time in months, and before he knew it, she had thrown herself against him, and kissed him.

His surprise left him and he held her tightly against him. When they broke from the kiss, she cried into him, "I'm sorry Aang." She wept, "I'm so, so sorry. Of course I loved you back… and I refused to accept it. I brought this upon myself and…" he silenced her with another kiss.

"I don't care what happened…" he said calmly with a few tears… not of sadness, remorse, or anger, but of joy. "All I care about it you."

They stayed like that for a while, before lying down with each other and relaying their stories, explanations, memories and more to each other so they could finally piece together the already confusing puzzle.

Aang learned why Toph had to leave, it was due to the large force of assassins that became a threat to both of them and their friends. She explained why she had to kill her master Tylan, Takal, the professor, and all the other assassins in the bureaus in the fire nation and earth kingdom. She also said that none of the leaders were dead, she faked all their deaths. She told him her plan to defeat Wan-Shu in the end when all her missions were complete and she had gained his total trust.

When she finished, Aang explained that he had begun to follow her traces at each of her assassination spots after not finding her at the estate. It wasn't long before he had to fake Zuko's death. He then said how he figured she might have been the assassin they were trailing thanks to Zuko's deductive work with the headband.

They both figured all of the memories and dreams they were having about each other and the pain they felt at each recollection and sometimes the pain they shared together was all because of their bond. Since they were separated, that caused it all to happen.

It was then that they agreed to work together to end the assassins which tore them away from each other.

Their love was stronger than anything that had ever come against them… and they were going to prove it.


	30. Unleash the Avatar State

Chapter 30 Unleash the avatar state!

Together Toph and Aang slowly approached the fortress, hand in hand. However when they reached it, they noticed that the entire brotherhood had surrounded it… facing them. Most were on the ground, some with swords drawn, others with pistols, knives, rifles, arrows, and a few canons could be seen. On the walls there were also archers and riflemen, and Wan- Shu was in the middle of them.

Aang tightened his grip on Toph's hand. They kept walking until they were in clear sight. "So you knew we were coming?" Toph yelled.

"Of course we did." Wan- Shu said casually. "In case you hadn't noticed, we have been toying with you for ages now. We wanted you to not only remove the threats that existed in this world, but now we can eliminate you as well and the avatar!"

Toph reached for her sword, but Aang stopped her, "Revenge is not always the answer, but that is for you to decide, but until that moment comes, this fight is mine." Aang let go of her hand and stepped forward.

All of the brotherhood's men tensed, readying their weapons. Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow as he unleashed the avatar state. The men took the initiative and fired a volley of arrows, bullets, and canon balls. But Aang was much faster and created a massive firewall, incinerating the barrage.

When the last round was burned, he gathered up the fire and shot it at the front line of men. The blast killed most of them and tore a hole in the castle. Then Aang began moving to the offensive and shot wave after wave of lightning at the castle, demolishing the walls and knocking archers to their deaths.

Wan- Shu somehow, as old as he was, survived and landed on the ground and made a charge with several hundred other assassins. Aang still stood his ground and shot gale force winds at the attackers, knocking them off their feet.

Aang relentlessly attacked each assassin, ensuring that none would stand again. It wasn't until Wan- Shu seemed to be the only left that he stopped and returned to his normal state.

"Such power…" the old man murmured. "No one person could have such power."

"Only those who can use it and control it may have it." Aang said sagely. Toph approached and looked down at her former 'master.'

"So here I stand… over you." She said coldly.

"Have I taught you nothing, child?" he said weakly, "Show no mercy. The avatar might not understand it but you should."

"I refuse to let your blood on my sword." She said, turning way from him.

"Then you will die!" he yelled and then, by complete surprise, shot lightning at Aang, who had just enough time to redirect it away, but by the sheer surprise, fell to the floor.

Wan- Shu then dived at Toph, pulling a knife from under his robes and repeatedly struck at Toph, who had no time to defend herself. 'you… will… die… by… my… hand!" he said each word with another slash.

He then finished with several stabs to her back before he stopped and wiped the blood off the knife. Toph lay lifeless on the ground, blood seeping from her wounds.

"Is this really how it must end?" said a voice near the forest that Aang and Toph exited from.

Wan- Shu turned quickly to see Iroh walking slowly over to him. "You…"

"Yes, you should have killed me with the other leaders, but you waste your time killing young adults like them." Iroh gestured to Toph and Aang.

"So you have come to end this fight?" Wan- Shu asked.

"I'm afraid so… brother." Iroh replied.

"So you have learned the truth?"

"Yes, the records of ancestry in the fire nation. I was surprised to find a page torn out, but Ozai knew. He decided to tell me that you were the eldest brother of the three of us, but taken away at birth due to a life debt. It was all so interesting." Iroh explained. "But I'm afraid I have no more words for you."

"So then it ends here." Wan- Shu dropped his knife and fought Iroh to the death in a fire duel. Both were highly skilled in fire bending, but as Iroh knew, he had learned the true secret of fire bending from the dragons themselves. Not the way Wan- Shu had learned to fight. This gave him the advantage to finally win, and kill Wan- Shu and end the terror left in the world…

Pain, agony, anger, hatred, fear… all the feelings and sensations Toph felt at once. None of them would go away, _Please, just end…_ she thought to herself, begging for it all to stop.

Why wouldn't it just go away? Isn't there some point where no human can take anymore? When would she find her breaking point? When would she finally die? She just wanted it to end, but it wouldn't.

She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't even cry. How long had it been? A few hours, a day, maybe weeks? But then… silence. It was all gone. She was at peace she was… home.

* * *

A/N- Come on… tell me that wasn't epic… but it's not the end yet!

Oh, by the way, visit the bottom of my home page. You see I have finally found one small clip from the show to PROVE THAT TAANG IS CANON! That's right you skeptic shippers, it isn't just fanon… it is canon!


	31. Sweet Love

Chapter 31 Sweet Love

"Toph, it isn't time for you to go." Said a sage-like voice. She looked up, that's when she realized she could see! She saw and old man, with a long white beard and a fire nation crown. He also wore fire nation robes, and he smiled at her with that of a grandfather.

"Who are you?' she asked.

"I'm avatar Roku." He replied, he held out a hand.

She realized she was on the ground, so she took it and he seamlessly picked her up off the floor and made her follow him, "Where are we?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure.' He said curiously, "But I do know we are in some part of the spirit world, which is why you can see. You can't earth bend here, therefore your blindness is gone here." He continued.

"It's a little awkward, actually. It's nice, but it's easier to sense, rather than see. I get a better perspective that way." She said, wobbling a little, as if being able to see made her drunk.

Roku chuckled, 'You remind me so much of my wife."

"So why am I even her though?"

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot… you're dead." He said quite bluntly.

"I'm what?" she shrieked, "I can't be dead. I just remember Aang fighting in the avatar state and then…"

"You were slashed, then stabbed, then bled to your death." Roku finished.

Toph was speechless.

"Relax; you're not completely dead, look." He gestured to her body.

She noticed that she was translucent, almost like a three dimensional, colorful shadow, "What's going on?" she demanded. "Frankly, I don't give a damn if you are the avatar, or Aang's reincarnate. If I don't get some answers, you're going to die again!"

"You really are like my wife." Roku said, with his lax smile.

Toph blew some hair out of her face in frustration.

"Well,' he began, "A fairy- like creature was telling me what was happening, and then I was transported here somehow, where I found you." He paused, collecting himself. "It took me a while, but I figured out what was happening. First of all you're like this because not all of your life force is gone yet, it's just very weak.

"Second, I now realize I'm here to discuss some important things. One of which is if you agreed to Aang's proposal."

"Well not officially, but yes." She replied.

"Perfect, I am delighted." He said contented. "I was so happy when you two were reunited. You two have always been put under stress in some way, and yet together you overcome it all, which is a lesson you must always keep to heart.

"Also, remember that love _never_ ever fails," he waved a finger in the air for emphasis, "It will keep you two through everything. That's why I couldn't interfere with Aang. We all knew what was happening; we just didn't know the outcome yet.

"I wanted to tell him what had been happening to you, but the other avatars knew this would be a test for you two, whether it was all staged or not, I have no idea. I would highly doubt it though.

"But whatever the case is, you two passed! And now you can finally share that love with each other!" he exclaimed joyfully, "But lastly, one more thing… Trust in each other. You two are now two parts of a whole. The fact that you are both so outrageously different and unusual together is what holds that whole piece together. Always remember that as well.

"But now, Toph, I have nothing left to say, except good luck, farewell, and in Aang's place… I love you." As he said that, things started to fade and it vanished.

She opened her eyes again, although she couldn't see, which meant she was in the real world. After a few moments, her sensory perception came back and she realized she actually was home, not the estate, but the apartment with Aang.

She was in her bed, and she was cuddled against Aang, who was still awake, although obviously tired and stressed.

"Aang…" she managed to say weakly.

She felt his heartbeat pick up as he smiled and looked at her lovingly, "Hey, I'm glad you're back." He said, kissing her head.

She realized she could barely move with all the bandages on her, and again she realized that she only had pants on and that most of her torso was bandaged or stitched. "What happened?"

"Wan- Shu used a sneak attack n us both, you got the worse end. But Iroh came in and beat the living daylights out of him, and now Wan- Shu is dead. He got us back here and began tending to you, and luckily after a while, Katara came, by extreme water bending speed might I add, and began to try and heal you by using her bending.

"There is still a lot of damage, but it is far from severe right now. It will take a while to recover though. We were worried though, you leaving us little by little no matter what we tried to do. So all I could do is lay here with you, which of course I don't mind."

"Sorry for the scare." Was all she could really say with a faint smile.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay. I really love you." He kissed her again.

"I know." She replied contently, closing her eyes to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

It took months for her to heal so they could actually remove some of the bandages and stitches, and Katara's bending helped in the rest. She surprisingly didn't have too many scars, but she was still a little weak and tired, and she needed several healing sessions a day with Katara,

Toph finally did announce her official engagement to Aang, and plans for the wedding were almost done. One day Toph was walking around, trying to see how much she could stretch and stand, but Aang came in and said disapprovingly, "You should be getting a little more rest, work will come later."

"But I need some exercise.' She complained.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, "I know, but I think there is better exercise for you…" he kissed her and led her to the bed.

She stopped him for a moment, "Before the wedding? Pretty bold for a monk."

"We deserve a reprieve." He replied before kissing her again.

A few minutes later, Toph rested her head Against Aang's chest. This is where she belonged, with him. Her place was in his arms, with her head against him. His heartbeat was the only rhythm she liked to hear the most.

"I love you so much." Aang said, rubbing her back.

"Even though we've barely even gone out on a date, and we're getting married." She said, her eyes still closed and head still resting on him.

"As far as I'm concerned, we've been dating for four years." He said. "Besides, I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yeah, we'll probably get on each others nerves a lot." She replied.

"Too bad, I love you too much to be angry at you."

"That's what they all say."

"Besides, if you get angry at me, I have my secret weapon." He said slyly.

"Oh really, Mr. 'high and mighty'? What weapon would this be?" she asked,

"This one…"

She opened her eyes widely in surprise, "That's… a good weapon."

"Wait till you see what it can really do." He replied contently.

"I'll have to get angry at you a lot." She said, kissing him lightly.

"I'll look forward to it." He replied.

* * *

Days later, Toph sat in a chair as Suki and Katara worked tirelessly over her. "I think I look fine!" Toph insisted, "Let's just go to the wedding all ready."

"We can't just do _that._" Suki said aghast. "We have to see the look on Aang's face when he sees you!"

"Yeah, but I don't need to worry about seeing his smile." She retorted.

"You are beautiful, Toph." Katara said happily, fixing Toph's hair as Suki did Toph's nails. "But we're your bride's maids and it's our job to make you dazzling for Aang.

"So, are you nervous?" Suki asked.

"Suki, I've been all around the world, being attacked all the time, and I've lived with Aang for the past four years… I can handle all of this." Toph replied, irritated.

"I think the bigger question is if they did it yet." Katara suggested, and Suki nodded in agreement.

"I think that is all personal." Toph replied as calmly as she could.

"That's a definite yes." Suki said to Katara.

"Was he good at it?" Katara asked eagerly.

"You two are so annoying.' Toph said to them, her irritation getting worse.

Aang was having no less problems of his own. He was a complete mess throughout the whole morning. When looking for his short, he already had it on, when he needed to brush his teeth, he instead brush is head. He also tried making his breakfast and nearly set himself aflame.

So Zuko and Sokka had to step in. Although not the two most competent people for wedding preparations, they could at least get Aang ready without him killing himself by probably falling down a sewer grate by complete accident.

They got him dressed in his airbending robes, his best ones. Zuko had them specially tailored to fit Aang. Sokka was busy fixing the collar, as Zuko paced around Aang, looking for any flaws.

"I think he might actually pass off as a groom.' Sokka said impressed.

"Yeah, look whose talking." Zuko replied. "After the wedding, you ate half the cake, not to mention half the buffet as well."

"Hey, you didn't even have a wedding…"

"Yes I did, I just don't remember it."

"Well seeing as though having a little fun with my sister was the main attraction…" Sokka tried to retaliate, but Zuko held up a hand.

"First of all, it was her idea… second of all," he turned to Aang "You okay there man, you look really pale."

Aang nodded once, although it looked like it took him a lot of effort, "Yeah, I'm just nervous and all. I want to make it look like I can be her husband. I want Toph to know that I'm competent enough for this marriage."

Zuko started laughing, which was rare, "You're the avatar, for Agni's sake!" he exclaimed, "Of course Toph will think you're competent enough to be her husband."

"Besides, if she's disappointed you can always make her a little happier." Sokka suggested. "Unless you haven't already."

"I think it's up to Aang to share with us what he does in the bedroom." Zuko said to Sokka.

"I bet you three gold pieces they did it." Sokka said, almost childishly.

"You're on." Zuko snapped back.

"Guys…" Aang said wearily, "Let's just go to this wedding and hope for the best."

Aang waited at the altar with Sokka who eagerly smiled looking all around at the many people that had come to see the ceremony. The wedding was outdoors, near a bridge (Aang was the 'bridge' to both worlds so Toph would process over the bridge to him).

Much nobility watched even Toph's parents who watch just as eagerly for their daughter. Generals, as well as many soldiers also joined. The Kyoshi warriors started the ceremony with a ceremonial dance of heaven and earth… a beautiful form of harmony, balance, serenity, and happiness, all of which they wanted Aang and Toph to have for their years to come.

Then came the procession. Suki and Katara came first followed by a few other Kyoshi warriors and then Iroh led Toph down the bridge (Toph had asked her father to allow Iroh to give her to Aang, which Lao was honored to see the dragon of the west perform such a task). Toph was stunningly gorgeous. Her pale completion matched with the wonderful make-up work done by Katara and Suki made Toph look like royalty.

Her dress was long and flowing, but did not drag behind her; rather it stopped at the floor. It left her shoulders bare and some of her back as well. It was a very light green color, mixed with beige for a unique and elaborate color scheme. Her original headband along with her hair style was also changed for the event, her hair now in a poufy pony-tail running down to the nape of her neck, and hair to each side of her face and a few strands running down the front of her face.

She didn't need to see to know that Aang's smile had never been bigger, or that the loving look he gave her was grander than it had ever been. She smiled gently and she approached Aang, and waited as Zuko began the ceremony.

Aang and Toph both proudly said their 'I do's' and kissed each other happily knowing that kiss would bind them together. They then faced the congregation and bowed, and the crowd responded with a standing ovation and cheers.

After that, they both received many gifts from the people at the congregation. But the best gift of all to Aang was Lao, who gave him a hug and said, "Congratulations, _son._"

They shared their first dance together, played for them by Iroh, who sang a beautiful love ballad that he had written himself entitled, _Lasting Love_. Hakoda and Sokka both presented Toph with her very own boomerang (in a way making her an official water tribe member, since Aang was already one. Now they were both part of the family).

Katara gave Aang water bending scrolls of moves she had made herself, while Zuko gave Toph his pearl dagger. Suki, on behalf of all the Kyoshi warriors gave them both each one war fan (together they made one pair, symbolizing their need to be together always).

Finally after years of confusion, awkwardness, emotional swings, and more… Aang and Toph were finally together, and _nothing_ could _ever_ tear them apart.

* * *

A/N- Aw, how'd you all like this chapter! Believe it or not… it isn't the last, I have one more to go. So that means leave me a review!


	32. Epilogue

Chapter 32/ Epilogue

Toph's thoughts when she is twenty:

_So, did I make the right choice? I'm pretty sure I did. Although, I'm sure there could have been alterations to it. Being married to Twinkles isn't bad at all. As strange as he can be, I love him._

Toph walked into the kitchen early in the morning, it was about a week after the wedding and the two of them were just getting used to being married. Aang had breakfast made for both of them and gestured to her seat and she took it and ate contently.

"So what's going to be the agenda for our lives?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I think we have the whole money thing covered." Aang replied, taking a sip of tea.

"Yep, and I'm not sure if I'm the house cleaning, food making wife really." Toph continued.

"There is also starting a family." Aang mentioned.

"Good point." She said, inkling her head approvingly. "And I don't think political squabbles are our thing."

"Got that right." Aang concurred.

"So then what do we do?" Toph asked thoughtfully.

"Well, how about we travel around, like the old days, but I also think we have a bit of culture restoration to work on." Aang suggested.

"Well that means I'm going to have to have a good amount of kids, right?" She asked.

"Most likely… six at the most." Aang said, doing some math in his head. "I'd say the air nomads will be flying again in another hundred years perhaps."

"Sounds good, but I think we should take it easy for now."

"Yeah, we still have a while before we should really start anything too serious."

"So I guess that means we're off?" Toph asked hopefully.

"Yep, I'm sure the world has tons more adventures for us." Aang answered.

They finished breakfast quickly, packed some belongings, then saddled Appa and flew off.

Aang's thoughts when he is twenty:

_Toph is an amazing person, no question about it. I couldn't be a happier person without her. I'm not entirely sure, but I feel like ever since I met her, we shared a bond. We're kindred spirits, but at the same time, we're not._

_We are the strangest, most awkward, and frankly different couple on the face of the planet. We're two misfits from two completely different nations, cultures, backgrounds, classes, and elements. Toph and I are natural opposites, yet we're madly in love._

_There are so many things about her I enjoy: her laugh and smile, the way she talks, the way I can make her laugh and she makes me laugh, her eyes, her hair, her soft and warm skin, her tough attitude, her quick temper, and just about everything else._

_I might not be an expert on love, but I know that we'll be together forever… no matter what._

_Love finds a way… when it is real… ours is._

THE END

Final note: Well that's the end! I hoped you all liked it… I enjoyed all of your reviews and feedback (even though I didn't get a lot : P).

Obviously I own neither the thoughts, concepts, characters nor anything that has the slightest to do with avatar or assassin's creed.

This story; however, is mine… so don't steal it!

Now be on the lookout for my next story, The Bei Fong Identity!

Also I have a feeling if you want to filter that story out… it will most likely (I am 97.98665% sure) that it will be rated M due to violence and other adult themes (it might, I'm not entirely sure yet).

But it will be well worth the read, I expect it to be very well written.

Lastly, I'll be very, very, very busy for this upcoming year (being my senior year in high school), so in light of that I've been attempting to work my tail off with scholarship essays, tutoring for the math section on the SATs, and writing another 'fic' for some friends. So updating my new story (that will hopefully come out soon anyway) will be slow, so just keep on the lookout.

Thanks again… and remember TAANG FOREVER!


End file.
